Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Zaman has brought a Number to Yuma, one that seemingly came from another timeline. Recounting the situation, Zaman tells of how he came to acquire it, forming an alliance with a hero yet to come about. Related to my original YGO fic, Yu-Gi-Oh! GSTART!
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: *blows into noisemaker* Happy 2019, everybody! Bet you thought I forgot about this, didn't you? Nope, I was just getting it ready for new year! Man, it's been a long time since I did a Numbershot, and don't worry, I do have plans to truly come back to this series, so for my 100th story on , I made my return. Today's Numbershot is maybe, maybe not a crossover with GSTART, as I mentioned earlier. IDK if you'd actually call it that, but you can make that decision for yourself by the end. For those who don't remember, this fic picks up right after the end of Keys to the Solution Chapter 4. Without further ado, let's get started! Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 1

Yuma, Kotori, and the Arclights all had to take a seat to make sure they could focus on the story that Zaman, the time-traveler that once kidnapped Kotori, had to tell them. "To start off my tale, I'm going to condense the overall point of things down to one sentence: That Number card actually traveled through time as well." Zaman said.

"A time-traveling Number?" Kotori wondered, looking at the card.

Marcus rubbed his chin. "I knew Numbers had incredible abilities, but I didn't think they could become this powerful."

"It didn't." Zaman said. "Someone else caused it to time travel, and it wasn't me."

"EHHHH?!" Everyone cried.

"B-But that means… someone else has time control powers like you?!" Yuma shrieked.

"Yes… but they're a bit more limited than my own." Zaman told him. "That's where I'll get into the details of this situation. You see, due to the alternate dimension outside of time, I'm able to keep an eye on any problems that happen in the timestream. It doesn't happen much, but when it does happen, problems are sure to follow…"

*Story Flashback* *Zaman's Time Period: Approximately 30 years in the future from ZEXAL's time*

In a city whose name was never seen, life seemed to go on like normal: People doing business, children having fun, etc. In a park nearby, Zaman, or rather Zeke Driscoll, was enjoying being back in his life as a normal teenager, sitting under a tree while trying to solve a handheld 16-piece slider puzzle. His friends were nearby, either Dueling, throwing a football back and forth, or just relaxing under the sun. "Almost… there…" Zeke said to himself, face scrunched in concentration as he moved the pieces around, getting close to returning the picture to normal.

"Zeke, watch out!" One of his friends cried, making him look up to see the football barreling right toward his face at high speeds.

"WHAA!" He cried, instinctually reaching for the watch on his wrist, pressing a red button. "Hyper Flow!" A red clock symbol appeared over him as he appeared to move at speeds unseen, instantly getting up and dashing to the side as the football struck the tree hard enough to actually lightly crack the bark. Zeke undid the Hyper Flow, letting out a breath as his friends walked over to him.

"Jeez, sorry about that, Zeke." One of them, an 18-year-old who was the only other boy out of the group of five, said, scratching the back of his orange hair nervously. "Some jackass came out of nowhere and took a baseball bat to our ball, smacking it your way just to screw with us." A laugh was heard as Zeke turned to see a boy running away from the park, with a blonde girl in their group already flipping him off with an angry look.

"Thanks for warning me either way, Shotaro." Zeke said, brushing dirt off his jacket. "Didn't want my face to be a crater."

However, it was at that moment that Zeke's watch started beeping. "Eh? Did you set an alarm, Zeke?" A pink-haired girl in their group asked.

"No, it's a link to the other dimension's database." Zeke said, pressing a button on his watch. A small holographic screen formed over the device, information filling the screen, and as Zeke was reading it, the word "WARNING" appeared in red letters with a small alarm sound, followed by more information. Zeke's eyes widened as he read it. "Nani? It can't be!"

"What is it, Zeke?" His girlfriend Touko asked, concerned.

A lightly irritated sigh came from the time-traveler, placing his slider in his pocket for later. "I'll tell you in detail later. Anyone who wants to follow, go right ahead." Turning in a direction where none of them were facing, Zeke stepped forward, clicked two buttons on the sides of his watch, and held it out. "Time gate, open." The watch's actual screen glowed a bright cyan before firing a laser beam at the air, and with the aesthetic of spinning clock hands, a gate of cyan energy was cracked open in front of them. Without hesitation, Zeke entered the portal, and even though they weren't as certain, his four friends followed.

On the other end of the portal, the group of five existed to find themselves in the dimension where time didn't flow. The place they appeared to be was some kind of wide-open plaza with plenty of smaller paths branching off from it leading to other portals, and in the "back-center" of the area was a large computer of some sort. "This place still kinda creeps me out." The pink-haired girl said, looking around at the black, dark gold, sky blue, and gray void surrounding their platforms.

Zeke walked up to the computer and pressed another button on his watch, causing a cyan ring to form on the ground underneath him. The circle slowly rose as clock hands appeared to spin around it, replacing his civilian garb with his armor, clock hands, and alternate watches on his arms, his bangs going from curved to straight points, his eyes briefly flashing to show that he had changed to his Zaman persona. Cracking his knuckles, Zaman got to work, rapidly typing on the computer. "Zeke, what happened?" Touko asked, walking up to him.

"The database here picked up a distortion in the time stream." Zaman replied. "And that shouldn't normally happen because of how stable it is. Since I have these powers, I need to get to the bottom of this." Visuals appeared on the computer screen, showing what appeared to be a diagram of the timeline itself. "Okay, now to pinpoint the temporal distortion." More clacks of the keyboard came about, with a part of the diagram being zoomed in on and highlighted. "Year 2054. Oh, that's Yuma Tsukumo's timeline… but why there?"

"Can't you zoom in on the exact point the distortion happened?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, I can. Thanks for reminding me, Mao." Zaman replied with a smile. "Let's take a look." Typing away on the keyboard once more, Zaman caused the computer to change to a visual that almost resembled a video feed outside their current dimension.

"Whoa, candid camera. How come I never saw this before?" Shotaro asked.

"Zeke never really had to use it before." Mao replied.

A timestamp on the video feed indicated its vision on Year 2054, and as the "camera" panned around, Zaman recognized the area he was seeing. "Heartland City… after I first came to that time. I need to further pinpoint its location." Bringing up a small radar with the current "camera" angle visible on it, he directed the visual in the direction of a field of static that indicated the distortion's location, causing the feed to slowly move toward Heartland Tower. However, the tower itself showed red energy on the radar, in the same position as the temporal distortion. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Regardless, he pushed on, moving the feed inside the building.

On the video feed, the Distributor worked tirelessly on his computer, not even noticing the air behind him being distorted, turning a navy blue, nor hearing the symbolic "shatter" behind him. However, his attention WAS caught when an unexpected voice was heard behind him: "Greetings to you, Distributor."

"Hmm?" Hearing his own name, the Distributor whirled around to face two figures that had somehow gotten into his control center. Both figures were males in their 20s of average height and weight, and both appeared to be wearing jumpsuits with armored gauntlets and boots that had cybernetics going across them. One had long silver hair, navy eyes, and a more lithe figure, giving off a bishounen air, his jumpsuit being navy blue with a design resembling the top half of a clock, having blue lights on the gloves and boots and blue cybernetics, the right arm's cybernetics connecting to a large shoulder pad with angular edges. The other had short bright pink (almost white) hair, darker pink eyes, and more masculine facial features (even though he wasn't too muscular), his jumpsuit being dark pink with a pinkish-purple design resembling a wormhole, having lighter pink lights on the gloves and boots and lighter pink cybernetics, the left arm's cybernetics connecting to a large shoulder pad with round edges. "How did you get in here?"

"Not important." The blue-clad man said with a smile and a dismissing handwave. "What is important is insuring your legacy lasts throughout time."

The Distributor was suspicious of these two, but hearing that claim made the corner of his mouth twitch. "…You have my attention."

"My name is Chrono, and he is Ourano. Consider my friend and I emissaries from the future." The blue-clad man said with his hands clapped together. "We require the use of one of your unused Numbers for a little pet project."

"Just a small experiment against those who still stand against you." The pink-clad man followed up with.

The Distributor blinked a few times. "Emissaries... from the future." He said, making his difficulty in believing them clear just by the tone of his voice. "As much as I consider your claim an insult to my intelligence…" A smirk crossed his face. "…I'm interested. Might I inquire a little further about this 'pet project' of yours?"

"Aha, but of course." Chrono said. "In the not-so-distant future of your victory, there is another who stands against you, trying to rally the troops under the banner that Yuma Tsukumo once flew. We two and a few others who work with one of your allies believe he may have a chance of victory since he knows all 100 Numbers."

"Is that so…?" The Distributor mused, Vector emerging from within his body.

"I see where you're going with this. You want to surprise them with something they've never seen before, yes?" Vector asked.

"Your great knowledge knows no bounds, oh mighty Vector." Chrono said before he suddenly gained a sparkly background. "Conqueror of Earth. Grand Herald of Barian World. Mightiest of the Emperors." Each statement was punctuated with an elaborate pose, while Ourano could be seen rolling his eyes despite also smiling.

Vector couldn't resist letting out an evil giggle. "Oh, you're too kind, boys! Distributor, give these smart young men something extra special for this!"

The Distributor smirked and pulled out a blank card, holding it out to them. "I'm certain this will serve you well. It may not look like much now, but it will show its power later. Just be sure to return it whenever you get the chance. We're going to need it later."

"Oh, I assure you, you'll get it back." Chrono said, taking the card.

"Break a leg, boys." The Distributor said with a sign-off gesture. Both of his visitors saluted before high-fiving each other with their shoulder padded arms, their shoulder pads glowing. Blue and pink energy surrounded them briefly before dissipating, showing that they were gone. After a moment of silence, the Distributor spoke again. "...You didn't actually believe them, did you?"

Vector chuckled. "Of course not. I know brown-nosing when I hear it. Those two nutcases were probably members of a force out to destroy me. Probably more of Tsukumo's friends."

"Then the nice Number-flavored cocktail I slipped them means they are in for a very rude awakening." The Distributor replied, the two of them sharing another chuckle.

Having watched the entire exchange on the "camera", Zaman clenched his fist with a groan. "Looks like this is a bigger problem than I thought it was…"

* * *

 **Vile: Ah, it feels good to be writing for ZEXAL again, even if this story isn't entirely ZEXAL-focused. *Miracull barks* I know, boy, the spirit's still there. I just hope this story turns out well enough for being my 100th story. It's not exactly a blockbuster. *Miracull licks my face* Heh heh, thanks. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Next chapter coming tomorrow! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracull: *places a recording device on the table and hits the button***

 **Recording: Welcome, readers, to the second chapter of Numbershot 64. Vile himself cannot be here today. He was more tired than he thought he would be today, so the chapter has been uploaded according to a preexisting schedule. He hopes you enjoy the second chapter, and he will rejoin you at the start of Chapter 3.**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 2

Through the timestream blue and pink particles of energy flew, eventually emerging on the other end at a completely different city, one spread out among five different areas, one of which was a small island not far from the mainland. The energy gathered together on a rooftop with a clear view of a tall silver building emblazoned with two large words: "Sigma Corp", along with their own symbol of the capital Sigma letter. Converging into two separate but close points, the energy morphed back into the humanoid forms of Chrono and Ourano, the former sitting on a piece of ventilation sticking out of the roof. The two let out breaths from their trip before looking at each other, grins creeping onto their faces before they burst out into combined laughter, high-fiving each other. When they finally calmed down, Ourano spoke. "I can't believe he actually bought it."

"I doubt he did. He probably set us up." Chrono said before holding up the card he received. "Still, this will have its use." He flipped the card around to its blank side, tilting his head as he looked at it. "Just... gotta figure out how to use it."

Ourano pulled out a dark pink D-Controller and typed on it. After waiting a bit for the Gamepad to collect data from the card, Ourano began reading what the screen displayed. "…The Numbers. 'A set of 100 special Xyz Monsters discovered in Heartland, there are unlike any other, with almost no relation to each other unlike other Archetypes.'" He skipped down a few lines, not finding the skipped lines useful nor interesting. "'According to accounts given by Yuma Tsukumo and Kaito Tenjo, two of the heroes who protected Heartland, these cards possessed the ability the influence the mind of whoever touched them, driving them to fulfill their greatest desires while simultaneously taking forms that reflected those desires.'"

"Makes sense." Chrono mused, looking at the card some more. "We're gonna have fun either way."

"You really think this is gonna work, Chrono?" Ourano asked, his eyebrow raised.

Chrono shrugged. "Not sure, really. What I do know from most of my time-watching is that the smallest thing can bring the biggest change." He replied. "And if my hunch is right, the change that could come from this little thing will be enough to make the boss real happy."

"So what do we do? Play the waiting game to see if this thing actually does something?" Ourano said as he hopped off the ventilation and took the card from his friend. Still skeptical, he placed his D-Controller on his wrist and began fiddling with it, causing Duel Mode to engage despite not having an opponent. Placing the card on his disk, Ourano stared at it intently, Chrono just staring at him in turn. Minutes passed, but the card remained completely blank. Eventually, Ourano swiped it off the disk and gazed at it, flipping and turning it across all angles. "What's with this stupid thing? Is it defective?"

"Maybe it isn't working because, y'know...?" Chrono said, lightly gesturing to the tech across his right arm, from the glove to the shoulder pad.

His message seemed to be understood by Ourano, but it didn't make him any less annoyed. "That's no excuse. You'd think this thing would work on anything with a sapient brain, or at least DO something."

"Part of it could also be Vector and Distributor's doing. Still, honestly, I didn't really think it would work for us that way."

Ourano scoffed. "Call it what you want, but I vote we've been tricked. He saw through us like he had X-ray vision."

Chrono took the card back from him. "True, but think about it, Ourano: How many Numbers did Vector and the Distributor have a direct connection to? How many did Astral and Mia themselves actually make?"

Ourano's face scrunched in pure disgust. "Then we went all the way to that timeline for nothing." Swiping the card again, he scoffed at it. "Thanks for the white elephant, Distributor. Good riddance to bad rubbish." He then tossed the card off the building without any hesitance, the wind carrying it into parts unknown.

Chrono watched the card float away, and a grin crept onto his face. "And now the plan sets into motion."

Hearing this, Ourano spun back around and looked at him with raw confusion. "What do you mean?"

A laugh came from the bishounen. "The plan was never for us to USE the Number, Ourano. It was merely to bring that time anomaly here."

Ourano tilted his head. "And remind me what that accomplishes?"

Chrono stepped forward and stared in the direction the card flew. "The Numbers have long since been out of play. And the boy is not going to have anything that can counter the power of that one card." The card drifted through the streets of Sigma City, its appearance hiding its true nature. "Like Vector himself said, we'll surprise him with something he's never seen before and our hands will never get dirty." Chrono's eyes became transparent yet visible over the Number. "A single grain of sand can cause an entire dune to collapse. That out-of-place card is the grain…" The Number vanished from the scene, bringing the view back to Chrono. "…and the future of Kohaku Yudin is the dune."

Clearly satisfied with his comrade's explanation, Ourano smirked. "I like the way you think, pal. This IS gonna be fun to watch."

However, the noise of something opening behind them got their attention, but the minute either of them turned around, Chrono found himself blasted in the chest by a cyan-colored shot, knocking him back a bit. "Ow… That actually hurt me!"

"Of course it did." A voice said. The two of them saw that some kind of strange futuristic-looking gun was pointed at them… being held by Zaman, who was staring at them with a look of irritation. "I just shot you with a concentrated blast of temporal energy, harnessed directly from Cross-Time itself. Even beings that can control time like you or me can't handle its power." Blowing the residual energy off the gun's barrel, Zaman pointed it at them again. "Now then, I'm going to cut to the chase. Who or what are you, and how do you have control over the time stream?"

"Uh… Chrono? I thought you said no one has powers like ours?" Ourano said, taking a step back, clearly unnerved at this new character.

The blue-garbed man of the duo dusted himself off as his shoulder pad began glowing ominously. "They don't. This poser just got a lucky SHOT!" He immediately fired off a beam of blue energy from his arm. However, Zaman merely held out his arm and caught the blast with his hand, and despite having to hold his arm there from the sheer force the blast was giving off, nothing else seemed to happen to him. Chrono clearly noticed this, as he quickly ceased the laser while staring at Zaman in fear. "B-Bakana! That laser should have aged you so fast that you would be reduced to dust!"

Zaman checked his hand, noting that it was alright, and snapped his fingers. "It was a rather useful time-acceleration beam. However, it's useless against beings who exist outside of time like me." He then pointed his gun squarely at Chrono, not even keeping Ourano in the sightline. "And unless you want to face the power of someone stronger than you in controlling time, I suggest you never try that on anyone else."

Chrono stared at the barrel that was pointed right at his face, clearly showing that he was scared. However, before he knew it, a pink portal opened under his feet, causing him to look down before he fell through it, the portal closing immediately after. "Eh?!" Zaman cried. He then noticed a light glow off to the side, looking to see that Ourano's shoulder pad was glowing, and his arm was pointed where Chrono once was.

"You're good for someone who's not one of us." Ourano replied, bringing his arm back to in front of him. "Somehow your abilities even let you cross over space as well as time." Clenching his fist, his shoulder pad began to glow even brighter. "…Nowhere near my level, of course. Hrrah!" Swinging his arm, Ourano created another pink portal right in front of him, a barrage of pink shots firing from it.

Caught off-guard but not without any options, Zaman immediately grabbed his watch with his free hand and clicked it, causing a low clock chime sound as a red wave washed over the area, slowing down time to less than a single frame of animation per second. The shots flying toward him had completely stopped, some of which had zinged right past him. "That was almost too easy." Having all the freedom he needed, Zaman began walking around the shots as if walking around support beams in a house while approaching the frozen Ourano. "So, he has the power of spatial manipulation, just as his friend has temporal manipulation. But that just makes the mystery all the deeper. There's no record of them in the timeline… who are these two?" When he finally got near Ourano, Zaman merely sighed. "Well, I'll figure that out later." With that, he took advantage of his frozen foe by punching him a few times, his body barely reacting. After giving him a satisfied beating, Zaman clicked his watch to return time to normal. All the impact from the hits smacked Ourano at once, causing him to land on the ground. He tried to get up with a groan, but he was stopped by having Zaman's gun pointed at him again. "Even raw space obeys the laws of time." Zaman told the space warper. "Now, where did you send that card? It's not supposed to be here!"

Ourano groaned from the pain, gritting his teeth. "How the hell should I know? I just threw it without even caring!" His shoulder pad began to glow again, and a portal began to open beneath it. "You want it so bad? Go have a scavenger hunt!" The portal finally became big enough for him to fit through, allowing him to fall through and vanish.

"Matte (Wait)!" Zaman cried as he reached for him, but the portal closed before he could grab him, leaving Zaman alone on the Sigma City rooftops, making him clench his fist. "Tsk, great." Sighing, he pressed a button on a device attached to his ear. "You guys hear me ok?"

"Yeah, we've got you on visual, Zeke." Touko's voice came from the other end. From the time dimension, Touko and her friends were by the computer, able to see him.

"Good, I'm probably gonna need a little help here." Zaman replied. "Does anyone know something significant about Sigma City in this decade?"

Touko began typing on the computer, bringing up information on the screen. "Sigma City, 2060s decade. According to the system, the current time is sometime near an event where students from different schools throughout the five Districts competed against each other in a no-holds-barred Dueling event."

"I kinda remember that in Duel History. Something about a gang formed of troublemakers from each district turning an annual sign of respect into a Wild West Battle City ripoff." Shotaro mused.

"Don't believe everything, Shotaro. Having walked through time, I can tell you not all the details are always added to the history books." Zaman told him.

"It also says that this decade was also where famous Duelist Kohaku Yudin lived, with the current time not long before his rise to greatness."

"Hmm...can you play back the last bit of those guys' conversation before I showed up?" Zaman asked. Touko rewound the feed and plays back the last few lines, which Zaman could hear through his communicator. When he heard Chrono's message about using it to defeat Kohaku, he snapped his fingers. "So that's it. They're going after Yudin. They must be part of some group given the abilities they had. …Send me Yudin's coordinates, and then try and track down that card on the computer." Zaman looked out into Sigma City. "I have a feeling I'm not gonna be able to do this on my own."

As the wind blew as a light breeze, the lost Number card traveled aimlessly across the streets, barely even noticeable by the people as they went about their business. Eventually, however, the card blew into an alley with incredibly low light getting through from the sun, its eerie glow keeping it visible as it eventually came to a rest on a trash can deep inside the alley. Right next to it, a pair of eyes seemed to flash as they opened, turning to the card that appeared. "Nani…?" Slowly reaching a thin hand over to it, he grabbed it and held the blank face in front of his own, the glow illuminating his face lightly. "What brings you here…?" A slight dark aura began to cover him, but he barely even seemed to notice.

"Hey, creep!" A voice called out. The young man slowly looked up from the card to see a group of students, all of them wearing pins in the shape of the Greek letter Alpha, had entered the alley. A light suddenly flashed on from the group, fully illuminating the pale-blue-haired young man and making him cover his face with his hand, which came from a flashlight that one of them was holding. "The War's over, but we still have some unfinished business with you."

"Yeah! Our pal is still scared to death is over what you did!" Another of the group cried.

"It's payback time!" A third member growled, punching his palm with his fist.

The group slowly approached the single man as a mob, but through both the flashlight's beam and the card's glow, the man's mouth could clearly be seen forming into an eerie smile as the unseen dark aura became even stronger. "If it is the path to your fall that you seek to travel… then I will be the guide you need…"

* * *

 **Recording: Thank you very much to all who chose to read this chapter. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review for Vile to see when he comes back to his computer. Chapter 3 will be uploaded tomorrow as expected, so please be watchful for it. Have a good night, everyone. *Computer voice* Vile, logging out.**

 **Miracull: *barks happily at you viewers before taking the recording device and walking out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Hah, I was glad to get rest yesterday. *to the viewers* Sorry for not being here yesterday, guys. New Years weekend was pretty sleepless, and not because I was out partying. Sleep just wasn't my friend that weekend. But I see Miracull got my message across yesterday, and I feel way better now, having used some of my time to play games like Dead Cells, Splatoon 2 (yes, I still play that game), and of course, Smash Ultimate. *Miracull licks my cheek* Let's get back into this. Enjoy, folks!**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 3

Wandering the streets of Sigma City, Zaman had changed into his civilian clothes in order to not draw too much attention to himself. Despite this, he was using the computer system in his watch to follow what appeared to be a radar system toward a red dot. "Okay, it looks like I'm getting close. Assuming the coordinates you gave me are correct, Touko, he should be-"

"Koi! Pixel HERO – Red Blazer!"

He stopped as soon as he heard that line, slowly looking up from his watch. "…right in front of me." He completed his earlier sentence, watching as from a sphere of multi-colored energy, flames burst out and receded to reveal a humanoid monster clad in white-and-red clothing, sporting a white helmet and an orange mustache, flames brimming from his hands. The monster waved his flaming hands around before dispelling the flames and striking a peace sign, flames erupting behind him, red lightning connected to him from a set of four thin towers with white crystals on top of them.

 **Pixel HERO – Red Blazer: Quality 4 FIRE Warrior/Composition ATK:2500/DEF:2000 4 Active Soul Towers**

"Zeke, that's Pixel HERO – Red Blazer! One of Kohaku Yudin's signature cards!" Touko piped up over the intercom. "Yudin must be nearby!"

"Yes, he's here, Touko." Zaman told her. "…I can see him right now." His vision was locked on a young man roughly his age with hair in a combination of yellow, red, and blue, cyber green eyes, a green sun visor on his head (spun backwards), a red short sleeve shirt, a sleeveless green summer jacket that flared slightly in the back, light blue knee-length shorts, dark blue shoes, white gloves, a holster of some sort on his back, a blue D-Gazer with a clear lens on his eye, and a red Duel Disk of unknown model on his arm: Kohaku Yudin.

 **Kohaku LP:2400**

 **Opponent LP:800**

Opponent field: B.E.S. Big Core, no S/Ts

B.E.S. Big Core: Lv.6 DARK Machine ATK:2300/DEF:1100 3 Counters

"Red Blazer no kouka hatsudo!" Kohaku cried. "Once per turn, one monster you control with less ATK than him is destroyed!" Blazer's hands caught ablaze. "Go, Red Fireball!" With a thrust of his hand, Blazer fired a large bouncing fireball that shot up and struck Big Core, catching its whole body on fire. Alarms went off within the ship as small explosions rocked its frame, until light shone from its body to precede a massive explosion, eradicating the entire craft. "Not a bad piece of tech you had there, but it looks like this is game over! Red Blazer, direct attack! Burning Red Finisher!" The large HERO waved his burning hands around before bringing them together by his side. Then, with a battle yell, he thrust his hands forward, unleashing two red fireballs that spiraled around each other bolo-style, trails of fire spinning behind them. With an impact on the ground, the fireballs exploded brilliantly in such a way that the force catapulted Kohaku's opponent off the ground, causing him to land in a heap.

 **Opponent LP:0 – LOSER**

Kohaku's picture appeared in the AR space with the word "WIN", and a buzzer sounded. "Duel Clear!" Kohaku said with a peace sign.

Kohaku's opponent sat up, shaking his head before getting to his feet. "Man, I thought I was ready for you this time, Kohaku." He held out a hand, clearly offering a handshake. "Maybe next time, huh?"

Taking the hand, Kohaku made sure the shake was firm. "Yeah, make sure you level up some for then. I'll be waiting!"

"Count on it. See you guys in class tomorrow." The opponent said as he started heading off with a couple friends of his own.

Doc, Dizzy, and Plata come up to Kohaku, Dizzy holding his video camera. "Great Duel as always, Koha-kun. Got some primo footage for my channel."

"I'm just glad to get in a nice, easy break after everything that happened with that School War." Kohaku said, stretching his arms behind his head. "Hopefully we won't have to deal with any problems for a while."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." A voice Kohaku didn't recognize said, making him turn to see Zaman walking up to him. "I'm afraid that there's... still a problem that concerns you."

Everyone in Kohaku's posse looked confused. "Sorry, and you are?" Plata asked.

"My name is Zeke, but you can call me Zaman if you want. I'm someone who's not from here." Zaman told them, only to look away nervously. "And I'd rather leave it at that, because I'm not sure if you're at the right point to fully understand the situation."

"Try me." Kohaku said, walking up to Zaman confidently. "I've already been through some strange stuff lately."

Zaman's eyebrow went up. "Really? Because what I'm about to say is going to sound like something out of a B-movie plot."

Kohaku held up the Silver Game Card in response. "My experiences sound like they came out of a terrible TV show. Trust me, I can take it."

Zaman sighed, but relented, starting to relay the entire situation to them all: His status as a time-traveler, the reason he was even in Sigma City, the power that the Numbers have, and how a Sykonetyk had managed to bypass the timeline in order to take one for themselves and let it loose in the wrong time. Most of them were initially unsure whether or not to believe him, but the way he said it began to make more and more sense, and they were eventually convinced that what he was saying was true.

When he finished his explanation, the others began to fully take it all in. "Huh. Considering what we've already dealt with, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that there are Sykonetyks that can control time and manipulate space." Doc said to no one in particular. "But it makes you wonder why they aren't attacking Koha-kun directly."

"I couldn't tell you for sure, but this current plan is one that has to be stopped, or else the timeline is in danger." Zaman said. "However, I am sure that I can't do it alone. Will you help me, Kohaku Yudin?"

Kohaku sighed. "Not like I have a lot of choices. I'm in. If it means trying to stop these guys who are trying to kill me because I'm supposed to be something powerful, and keeping innocent people out of the crossfire, you better believe I'll help."

Zaman nodded. "Thank you. Now we need to track down the Number, which should still be on the radar I'm using. Hang on." He touched the communicator in his ear to reactivate it. "Touko, do you have a read on the card's signature?"

"Yes, but... umm..." Touko could only get out.

"What's the matter?"

"There's several faint signatures around the city that all match the original Number card."

Zaman's eyes widened. "N-Nani?!"

Even though he couldn't fully hear what Touko was telling Zaman, the look on Zaman's face told Kohaku all he needed to know. "Oh, THAT doesn't sound good."

Zaman kept nodding as Touko kept giving him information, and then he pulled what appeared to be a pocket watch out of his pocket. Opening it, however, it was revealed to be a more high-time device, which projected a digital map that appeared to be of the layout of Sigma City, complete with the Districts shown. Several red dots were visible in different locations in the city… and more were appearing as they watched. "This is bad. The Number's power is already spreading."

After he said that, though, a blue pulse rippled across the map, causing light static on the visual. "I get the feeling it just did something else." Dizzy said.

"Something even worse. Time's already starting to contort." Zaman said. "Because this Number is in this time, Yuma never collected all of them, which means that the Distributor won the Numbers War." He watched as more faint signatures began to appear on the map as another pulse rippled, causing even more static before Zaman closed his watch.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's get moving!" Kohaku cried before looking to his friends. "Contact the others and tell them to keep their eyes peeled. We don't know what we're dealing with, so tell them to be extra careful, too."

Plata gave a thumbs-up. "Leave it to us, Koha-kun."

"You just be sure not to get hurt yourself." Doc told him.

Kohaku nodded. "Right." He grabbed hold of his visor and spun it to face backward. "It is ON!"

*Some Time Later*

The group had split up to cover more ground as they searched the city, with Kohaku and Zaman on a team together. As they searched the city, they could already see some of the time distortions in action, as the area, which Kohaku remembered was relatively abandoned, looked to be in an even worse state of urban decay than he remembered. The sky above, which should've been blue, was slowly turning an ominous red. "Whoa... So this is what happens when time is messed with?" Kohaku wondered. "No wonder the time Sykonetyk never even tried it beforehand."

"This is likely only because of him interfering with two different points in time rather than one." Zaman explained, having his pocket watch out as a radar to track down a powerful signature. "Plus, I actually watched what happened when he got that card from the Distributor. He said that there was something extra special about this Number, and it's likely that that's what's affecting things as they are."

Kohaku looked around, watching as the buildings slowly began to fall apart. "We gotta find this thing quick. I don't want this so-called "destiny" of mine to end so quickly."

"I don't plan on letting that happen." Zaman said. "I've viewed time before, and I've seen where you end up in the world. Your place in time is valuable."

"So they tell me." Kohaku said, sighing. "I'm guessing it'd be a bad idea if you could tell me some things about my destiny?"

Zaman paused, making Kohaku stop as well. "...It's a lot more complicated than that. I exist outside of time, so I could inform you of what's to come. However, your destiny is a rare case. The only concrete part of it is the end result, which involves victory in some way. The rest of it is just... this." Pressing a button on his wristwatch, Zaman caused a panel of what looked like glass to form in the air, which showed a visual… a minimal visual, as it was nothing but fog with a symbol that Kohaku knew about: A strange merger of a lowercase Alpha letter and a capital Omega letter. "This panel is a scene from your future. For whatever reason, your power even prevents the details of your own future from being glimpsed."

"Great." Kohaku gave a light laugh, clearly forced, as he sat on a stoop. "I guess that would have been too easy." He tightly clenched his hands into fists.

Zaman looked at him with concern, dispelling the visual. "I know this can't be easy for you, Kohaku, but based on what little I've seen-"

"A vague future even you don't know that much about?" Kohaku interrupted, holding up his hand to stop Zaman. "Sorry, man, but I really don't think I can put stock in that, even if you seem like a good person." He sighed. "I mean, this thing I'm supposed to be doesn't sound too bad, but I just wonder to myself: Why ME? Out of all people in the world, why am I this powerful... thing?"

Zaman sat down next to him and looked at him intently. "Why were Yusei, Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna, and Leo picked as the Signers?" His question made Kohaku "Eh?" and look at him, which didn't faze the time-traveler. "Humor me, please."

Kohaku went silent, trying to think of a response. "...I don't know. For all I know, they were born that way."

"And how did Yuma and Astral end up together? Or why was it Yugi who solved the Millennium Puzzle?"

"I... I don't know."

"I've seen plenty of people give the idea of destiny grief, but that is only because they don't truly understand what it can do." Zaman told him, looking up at the sky. "Fear and doubt make us second guess ourselves a lot, and, because we don't know what first set us on our paths, we end up falling off of them because of those emotions. Besides, I know someone who may never know what his future holds because he himself can't see it."

This made Kohaku curious. "Who's that?"

Zaman looked back at Kohaku and pointed at himself. "Me. Because of the powers I hold, I'm technically no longer part of time itself. I don't know my own future, because my future isn't considered part of the timeline. I once hated the state I was in, but now it allows me to make my own future the way I desire it. Perhaps that's the same way with you, Kohaku. Your destiny may be up in the air... but that just allows you to make your choices yourself without anyone controlling you."

"Maybe... but still..."

Zaman placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "You've got a lot more weight on your shoulders compared to the others, but I know for a fact that all the heroes of this world at one point or another felt the same way you do. And just like you, they would have all been just normal people if their fates hadn't stepped in, but now, the world knows them as heroes and legends."

Kohaku felt his hands clench tightly again as Zaman removed his hand. "…But I don't want to be a hero or a legend." He hid his face in hands. "I just want things back to the way they were."

"Back to when the only troubles you had was skinning your knee on the sidewalk?" A voice that SOUNDED similar to Zaman's said, but it sounded distinctly younger. Kohaku looked up and looked next to him... and he saw that Zaman was gone, and next to him was a younger kid, around 10, but his features were a dead ringer for Zaman.

"Nyeehhh!" Kohaku cried, quickly piecing together that Zaman had changed his own age.

Zaman chuckled. "I couldn't resist trying to lighten the mood." Holding up his arms, he showed that his sleeves were now too big for him. "Shoulda changed my clothes before I did that, though." Kohaku blinked, trying to process the situation, but eventually, he couldn't help but give a genuine laugh, making Zaman smile. "There we go. There's that smile your famous for."

"My smile's famous?" Kohaku asked, surprised.

"It will be. One thing I can tell you is that even after all of these events, you do get to live a rather normal life, unlike me."

"What do you mean?"

"Because I'm outside of time, I can't really age normally. Believe me, I checked. I spent ten years on my own in a random time, minding my own business so not to influence things too much, and I didn't age a day by the end of it."

"Blessing and a curse."

"You don't know the half of it. I can adjust my age to match up with my family and friends normally, but that's only by conscience choice. Technically, I'm immortal and I know full well that I'm going to end up outliving the people I love. It scares me to think about what my life would be like after I lose everything." Zaman gave a light laugh. "Guess that was part of the reason why I went off the deep end a while back."

"I won't ask out of respect." Kohaku said after hearing that. "However, from where I'm sitting, because you are the way you are, you can help your future continue to exist, right?" It was Zaman's turn to have Kohaku's attention from his remark. "Unlike everyone else, you can get to see what your great-grandkids will be like, and even further than that. You can help them see the beauty of life even more than anyone because you now know how precious it is."

Zaman wasn't expecting that kind of remark from Kohaku, as it actually made him think about it. "Maybe you're right. And what about you? I know how worried you are about this unknown destiny you need to fulfill, but you know you're not the only one affected by it. You're not the kind of person who lives for themselves, Kohaku, so why don't you try taking the days as they come, and living more from them than for this destiny? After all, you actually have siblings to take of." Taking advantage of his current younger state, he did as good a childlish voice as he could, even headtilting as he said "Ne, Onii-chan?"

Kohaku chuckled at this display, feeling a little better. "Yeah... I guess you're right." He looked at the sky, watching the clouds go by. "I always used to be someone who lived for the present... and because of what I am, I changed overnight and didn't even realize it."

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Zaman told him, returning to his normal age mid-sentence. "I only got these powers because I stumbled onto a strange crystal. And ever since, my life and outlook became something different than before. I guess you and me have a lot more in common than I thought, Kohaku."

"Yeah... Yeah, we kinda do." Kohaku said as he stood back up. "I guess this is basically the resolution of my game's plot twist: I have new powers, I know what they're for... but now I need to get myself back on my path."

"Wherever it leads you, I know there will more twists to come, but I also know you can handle them." Zaman said.

Kohaku smiled. "Thanks, Zaman."

Zaman held up a finger with a smirk. "Zeke."

"Zeke." Kohaku parroted with a nod. However, at that moment, Kohaku's Disk beeped with a new message. "Nani?" Pulling out his Gamepad, Kohaku opened the alert visible on the screen, only for Dizzy and Doc's D-Vatars to both pop up, waving SOS flags. "Uh-oh. Dizzy-kun and Doc-kun are in trouble! Let's go!" Kohaku started to run off, but Zaman grabbed him by the back of his shirt to stop him before hitting the button on his watch, causing a loud chime to sound as time completely stopped around them, sparing Kohaku from its influence. "Eh? What are you doing?"

"Making sure we can get there without problems." Zaman said as he pocketed the radar device. "Right now we're moving in milliseconds, so let's not waste them."

"...Okay, I like the way you think." Kohaku said. "Come on!" The two of them quickly rushed off, following Kohaku's Gamepad rather than Zaman's radar as it led them down the city blocks. Eventually they managed to reach the location they were looking for, only to see an unpleasant (albeit paused) sight: Doc was completely surrounded by a horde of people and looked scared, while Dizzy was on the ground. "Doc-kun! Dizzy-kun!" He then took a look at the horde, noticing that all of them had glowing yellow eyes and fierce looks on their faces. "What the heck?"

"I'm almost afraid to put us back in normal time." Zaman said, moving over to the hoard. Looking around, he eventually caught sight at a person he recognized. "Kohaku! Look." He pointed to the person in question.

Kohaku walked over, gasping when he saw her. "P-Plata-chan?!" Sure enough, Plata also sported the same yellow eyes and feral expression. "What happened?"

"That would be the interesting side effect of the Number." A voice spoke; one that Zaman recognized. He looked up, Kohaku doing so as well, and saw the Sykonetyk duo of Chrono and Ourano staring down at them, pleased smiles on their faces.

"I should've known you'd be watching this." Zaman said with a groan.

"It wasn't long before I could sense the source of the time alterations." Chrono said, waggling his eyebrows. "Guess that puts me one up on your primordial time controller."

"Hmph. Whatever tech allows you to do this doesn't stand a chance against mine." Zaman told him with crossed arms.

Chrono chuckled. "Is that so?" He asked as his shoulder pad began to glow.

"Their power is a lot stronger than anyone realizes." Kohaku told Zaman. "It lets them control elements themselves." Zaman gave a "Hmm?" in response. "Fire, water, wind, earth… and who knows what else. There's gotta be more than what we've seen." Zaman nodded in understanding. "But even they have limits. There's only so far they can push their own boundaries. Probably why baby blue up there is weaker than you."

That remark finally triggered Chrono, making his eyes widen. "Weaker?! I'll show you weak, Yudin!" He cried, holding his hand to the sky. "It's showtime!" He gave a loud snap with his fingers as his shoulder pad gave a flash. As the flash covered the area, time resumed its flow, causing Doc to be knocked to the ground as the horde surrounded him and hid him from view, Dizzy crawling away from them scared.

"Kuso!" Zaman cried before he jumped away from the horde, Kohaku quickly following his lead while grabbing and dragging Dizzy with them.

Dizzy finally managed to get into a sitting position after they stopped, looking back at the horde in fear. "Aw, man! Doc!"

"Dizzy-kun!" Kohaku cried, kneeling down. "What happened?!"

Dizzy realized that Kohaku and Zaman were with him, and he got to his feet as he got his mind back together. "…We found the guy. He was some creepy kid I Dueled during the War. He used to use retrained, zombified versions of monsters from the beginning of the game, but now... and then that card..." His words started to fail him. "I… I know I probably shouldn't have but I tried to use Cycloner's full power on it, and it did nothing. He beat us, and then suddenly all these people stumbled out like zombies."

"Don't run from me..." A voice groaned. The group turn to see Shido, the Zombie Duelist, limply walk out from within the horde with an eerie grin. "You don't really want to leave, do you...? The party's just beginning. Your friends here are having such a great time..." As he said that, the controlled Plata moved beside him, as did Doc, now sporting the same yellow eyes.

At this point, Zaman looked up to see that the sky was starting to turn a strange red color, and the buildings around them began to crumble even more. "This is bad... We need to get that card out of this timeline, now!"

"Yeah, it's turning Sigma City into a post-apocalyptic zombie game!" Kohaku added.

"I've been slowing things down just to watch you guys squirm, and now it's time for the main event: the fall of the 15th Alphomega." Chrono mused before looking to the culprit. "Shido! Time to give Kohaku Yudin his final Game Over!"

Shido let out a very creepy laugh. "Ryōkai (Roger), Chrono-san." He thrust his hand out, and out of nowhere, Dizzy was suddenly grabbed by both Cleo and Kowa, both of whom also sported the yellow eyes.

"Cleo! Kowa! Not you guys, too!" Dizzy cried.

"Relax. You will be admitted in due time." Shido mused, approaching Zaman and Kohaku. "You'll stay normal long enough... to watch them be crushed." He placed his D-Controller on his arm, activating it.

Kohaku and Zaman backstepped, but Kohaku looked stern and stepped forward again. "Hey, Zeke, I feel a bit stupid for asking... but you mind backing me up here?"

"I'd do so even if you hadn't opened your mouth." Zaman replied, stepping forward and pressing his wristwatch's button, changing from his casual outfit to his timewalker suit.

Kohaku clenched his fist. "Prepare to go down like just another boss fight! It is ON!" He grabbed his Dueling gear from his holster, tossing it into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" His D-Controller clacked onto his arm, unfolding and revealing its Zones. "D-Gazer, set!" He grabbed his D-Gazer and placed it over his eye.

Zaman narrowed his eyes before clicking the watch on his left wrist, causing two clock-hand-shaped prongs to stick out. Card Zones lit up on them, slots for Spells and Traps opened, and a Deck holder opened, a Deck already inside. "I will set time right again!" Green markings formed over his left eye, creating a tattoo D-Gazer that turned his eye gold.

 **"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The AR System said as the area changed into the Augmented Reality, all three D-Gazers flashing.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Vile: The Duel is upon us, a Duel to save time from a temporal anomaly. I hope you guys weren't expecting something overly video game-themed here, but trust me, there is still that theme for the Duel, if you know what the material is. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see y'all tomorrow! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuma: *reading my reviews* You know, this guy in your reviews has a point, Vile. This is suppose to be my storyline - no offense, Yudin-san - but I only get a brief cameo in the beginning?**

 **Kohaku: *scratches head* Well, I certainly didn't think it was gonna pan out THAT way. Wasn't it supposed to be an actual crossover at some point?**

 **Vile: I... think so? IDK, it's been too freaking long since I came up with the idea. *makes a note* Might have to see if I can manage a more legit crossover some time in the future.**

 **Kohaku: In any case, at least to fully shows our timelines are connected, and I'm not just trying to steal your spotlight.**

 **Yuma: True.**

 **RK777: *appearing with a smokebomb* As for why you vented with Zaman, you were just curious about what your new future held, and with no answer, your frustration just led to a rant and a spilling of emotions. Who among us hasn't had moments of weakness like that, be they with friends or strangers?**

 **Kohaku: Don't I freaking know that? Sometimes it helps to just talk to SOMEONE.**

 **Vile: Indeed. I'm hoping I can make something better out of this when the time comes. For now, though, let's continue with the story we've got on our plate.**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 4

 **Kohaku LP:4000**

 **Zaman LP:4000**

 **Shido LP:4000**

"I'll clear this Duel with no continues! Boku no turn! Draw!" Kohaku drew his first card. "Pixel HERO – Dino Mount, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a tall, green-skinned dinosaur creature, similar to a T-rex, but it clearly looked friendly. It had a saddle with appropriate safety gear on its back.

 **Pixel HERO – Dino Mount: Lv.3 EARTH Dinosaur/Union/Base ATK:1300/DEF:1300**

"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end!" A facedown appeared on his field.

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Shido drew his card. "Lost Consoul Sannix, Shoukan." An eerie blue wisp started forming on Shido's field, but as it did, black armor parts started to materialize around it, slowly attaching to it and causing the creature to take shape. Eventually, the armor parts stabilized the creature, forming into a tall, lanky ghost with the armor forming boots, gloves, a torso with spikes on the back, and a helmet that two flames acting as eyes could peek out of the top of.

 **Lost Consoul Sannix: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:1300/DEF:1200**

"Turn end."

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Zaman drew his card. Gazing the cards in his hand, he sighed. "Kohaku, what I'm about to do is something this timeline should not know about yet. It will be necessary for our victory, though, so I ask you: Can you keep what you're about to see as hidden as you can?"

"Whatever you need, I can do." Kohaku replied.

Zaman nodded. "Then here it goes. Magic Card, **Timegate Key** , hatsudo!" From out of the card, a strange object resembling a key emerged, being made out of a glowing light blue crystal.

"What the heck?" Ourano asked. "There's energy in that card that I've never seen before!"

"This card is my own creation… as well as everything that it comes with." Zaman said, taking another card. "Timegate Key allows me to place the Level 2 **Temporal Ouroboros** from my hand into an area known as the Event Horizon." The crystal key floated above Zaman and then shot forward, actually piercing the air and slowly turning. A low and hollow "click" was heard, and two forms of energy that resembled clock hands spun in a circle around the key, forming a light blue and white wormhole that absorbed it. Zaman then took Temporal Ouroboros and threw it into the wormhole, the card disappearing through it with a flash, then the wormhole became energy and morphed into a rounded rectangular glass panel. The monster on the card, a pink-and-green snake that was biting its tail, a clock being lodged in the circle within, was visible in the panel's image in an unmoving state.

Ourano's D-Gazer tried to process the information it gathered as it scanned and reviewed everything it had just witnessed… but small cracks began to form across it, the information overwhelming it. "Chrono… What the hell is he doing…?!" He said in an increasingly nervous tone as he used his spatial powers to repair his Gazer.

Chrono pulled out his Gamepad and immediately began going through something labeled "History of Dueling". However, the farther down the list he got, the more his screen started to glitch out, eventually degrading into nothing but static. "Impossible… I can't see it! I can't tell what this is!"

"What do you mean you can't see it?! There should be a temporal record!" Ourano yelled.

"You would think that's true… but I created what you're going to eventually see, outside of time." Zaman told them. "The world will not know its power until I am ready to debut it in my own time." He took another card from his hand. "Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." A facedown appeared on his field.

"You are a strange one… Watashi no turn. Draw." Shido drew his card. However, as he did, something appeared above the panel that showed Temporal Ouroboros: Another panel just like it, albeit one that was empty. "What is that?"

"That is an Eon Counter." Zaman explained. "During each Standby Phase that a monster is in the Event Horizon, it gains one Eon Counter. They will be used later on."

 **Temporal Ouroboros: 1 Eon Counter**

Chrono could feel his eye twitch as he heard this piece of information. "This guy… I can't believe this…!"

Shido merely nodded in understanding before continuing his move. "Lost Consoul Vobog, Shoukan." Another wisp appeared on his field, dark red this time, and more pieces of armor began to gather to it, eventually solidifying the wisp as a portly humanoid figure, the black-and-red armor giving it the appearance of wearing oversized goggles, fiery eyes visible on the lens.

 **Lost Consoul Vobog: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"Ikuze. Vobog, attack the timewalker directly! Virtual Breaker!" Vobog turned its head to Zaman, the lenses of its goggles shifting as if focusing. Then, the eyes on the lenses opened frighteningly wide as it let out a loud groan, and a red laser beam shot out from the goggles toward him.

"Trap, hatsudo: **Timely Intervention**." Zaman said, flipping his facedown up. All of a sudden, Vobog was frozen in time, the laser mere feet from him. "Reckless and simple-minded, aren't you? Since you attacked me directly, this card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Deck with yet another creation of mine… A special Attribute!" A light blue gateway opened up in front of the laser's path. "Koi! TIME Attribute! Temporal Cheetah!" A silver blur jumped out of the portal and landed on Zaman's field, resembling a silver-furred cat clad in blue-and-pink armor, the face of a clock visible on the armor on its head.

 **Temporal Cheetah: Lv.4 TIME Beast ATK:1800/DEF:1200**

"TIME Attribute? How much did you create, Zaman?" Kohaku asked.

"That doesn't matter… He Summoned a monster weaker than mine." Shido mentioned.

 **Lost Consoul Vobog ATK:2000**

"You never take monster effects into account, do you?" Zaman asked. "Temporal Cheetah no kouka hatsudo. Since it was Special Summoned from the Deck, it gains 600 Attack Points until the End Phase from its powerful travel across time itself." Cheetah growled, its body appearing to vibrate rapidly.

 **Temporal Cheetah ATK:2400**

"I will drag you underground before long." Shido mused as time began to return to normal, Vobog's beam dissipating into nothingness. "Lost Consoul Vobog no kouka hatsudo. At the end of a Battle Phase that it was in Attack Mode for, it switches itself to Defense Mode." Electricity seemed to crackle across its body, causing it to groan as it fell to its knees. "Continuous Magic, **Consoul Turmoil** , hatsudo. Once per turn, I can target one Lost Consoul monster that changed its battle position… and it will have its Attack and Defense Points swapped." Despite its weakened body, Vobog's burning eyes gave a dark glare.

 **Lost Consoul Vobog ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Kaado ichi mai settei… Turn end." A facedown appeared on Shido's field.

 **Temporal Cheetah ATK:1800**

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Kohaku drew his card, another glass panel appearing above Ouroboros.

 **Temporal Ouroboros: 2 Eon Counters**

Kohaku then noticed another building start to fall apart, a piece of its roof crashing to the ground. "I've gotta finish this ASAP. I release Dino Mount! Adobansu Shoukan!" Dino Mount dissipated into pixels, which then created a gateway in the ground. "Koi! Pixel HERO – Glyph Edge!" From out of the gateway, a new hero emerged, being a young man with whitish-blonde hair and blue eyes. His clothing was a mix of red and black with several futuristic aspects to it (such as armor plates and glowing lights), and in his right hand was a red apparatus in the shape of a sword, a circular visual device near the hilt.

 **Pixel HERO – Glyph Edge: Lv.6 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:2000**

"Glyph Edge no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can augment its stats and effects in one of five different ways, and I choose this one: Until your next End Phase, he gains 700 Attack Points and loses 700 Defense Points! Ike, Breaker Glyph!" Holding up his sword, Glyph Edge made a swiping motion across the visual device, causing several different symbols of different colors to rapidly flash across it. After a while, he smacked the sword with his hand, causing it to stop on a purple explosion symbol, which spread purple energy throughout the blade.

 **Glyph Edge ATK:2700/DEF:1300**

"Furthermore, Equip Magic, **Blazebloom** , hatsudo!" A strange plant grew on Kohaku's field, opening its bloom to reveal a blazing orange flower. "This card inflicts 800 damage to an opponent when a monster is destroyed by the equipped monster!" Glyph Edge touched the flower with his sword, and the flower turned fully into flames that coated the apparatus. "Now let's go! Glyph Edge, attack Lost Consoul Sannix!" Readying his sword, Glyph Edge pressed a button on the hilt, causing the apparatus to open and project a blue laser blade from within, the flames being absorbed into it and turning it a dark orange. Then, the man leapt into the air and held his blade high, dropping down and slicing Sannix clean in two, causing an explosion that dissipated the wisp and left the armor in broken pieces all over the field.

 **Shido LP:1800 (1400 battle damage + 800 effect damage from Blazebloom)**

"Yosh! Halfway there!"

Shido, however, let out an eerie giggle. "…Arigatou, Yudin-kun."

"Eh?"

"You played right into my clutches." Shido slowly rose an arm, and the armor parts of Sannix began to float into the air, the blue wisp reforming. "Lost Consoul Sannix no kouka hatsudo. When this card is destroyed by battle… I can Special Summon a Lost Consoul monster from my hand, and then Sannix is equipped to that monster." The wisp grew larger, its blue color turning darker, and then light gray pieces of armor began to form around it. "Koi… Lost Consoul Drekas!" The light gray armor converged around the dark blue wisp, changing the creature into a turtle-like form with flaming feet and four glowing eyes of different colors. "Furthermore, while Sannix is equipped to a Lost Consoul monster… that monster's Attack and Defense Points are switched."

 **Lost Consoul Drekas: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:3000/DEF:0 (due to Sannix, normally 0/3000)**

"3000 Attack Points now?" Zaman realized.

"Kuso… At least I did some damage to you." Kohaku groaned.

Shido just gave a very creepy grin. "Trap, hatsudo... **Life-Time Reversal**!" His facedown flipped up, and the clock hands visible on the picture glowing. "When I take damage from battle… I can increase my Life Points by the total amount of damage I took this turn during the End Phase."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Kohaku groaned, earning a laugh from Chrono.

"Do you like that, Yudin?" The time Sykonetyk asked. "One more little gift I added after your new friend showed up. Good thing too, since he's got cards off the official record."

Zaman glared up at the Sykonetyks. "Snake! Prolonging this Duel is only going to cause even more damage!"

"If it means keeping him from being the Alphomega, then so be it!" Chrono shouted back. "Besides, this will lead to the birth of a new hero, a stronger one than that pathetic Yuma Tsukumo could ever have been!"

Zaman angrily clenched his fists. "You don't know anything about heroes!" Kohaku shouted. "You're just the boss for me to crush! Turn end!" At that moment, the glowing clock hands on Shido's Trap began to reverse, covering him in a powder blue aura for a moment.

 **Shido LP:4000**

However, when the aura faded, the Trap actually appeared to reverse itself, moving itself out of Shido's Disk and flying back into his hand. "Nani?" Zaman asked, surprised. "How did-"

"Oh, didn't he mention?" Chrono asked rhetorically, cutting him off. "Like Final Countdown, after the card is activated, it goes to the Graveyard… but during his Draw Phase, he can re-add it to his hand at no cost."

Kohaku glared. "Just like you psychotic psychics to never play fair!" He yelled at them.

"Fair?!" Chrono shouted, unable to stop himself from bursting out laughing. "Hahahaha! You play video games and expect this to be fair? Bosses always have unfair advantages!"

"And it's Sy-Ko-Ne-Tiks!" Ourano cut in, enunciating each syllable. "If you're going to insult us, get our names right at least." He gave a smile, only for Kohaku to just look at him weirdly.

"Your organization name is irrelevant!" Zaman said with no inflection at all. "Let's move on with this!"

Even Chrono gave his companion a look. "Seriously, dude?"

The space Sykonetyk merely shrugged. "It felt right."

"Watashi no turn. Draw." Shido drew his card.

 **Temporal Ouroboros: 3 Eon Counters**

"Lost Consoul Yudoraw, Tokushu Shoukan." A pink wisp emerged this time, being surrounded by white junk armor, but part of the armor, a pen attached to a string, fell out from the wreckage. The wisp's energy traveled along the string, causing the pink energy to form a single large hand, the pen acting as an index finger, as the main body resembled a sentient mask with pink energy leaking from the frames and two solid pink eyes visible on a tablet screen.

 **Lost Consoul Yudoraw: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:0**

"0 Attack Points. He's up to something." Zaman mused.

"I can Special Summon this monster when I control a Lost Consoul whose Attack and Defense Points are not as they originally were." Shido explained calmly. "Now I switch Vobog into Attack Mode." The goggles-wearing junk ghost slowly rose back to a "standing" position. "And because it changed position, Consoul Turmoil switches its stats once more." The creature's eyes gave another dark glare.

 **Vobog ATK:2000/DEF:0**

"Yudoraw no kouka hatsudo. When a monster on either side of the field changes its Battle Position, or their ATK or DEF changes… it creates a Consoul Token that appears as that monster used to be." Slowly, Yudoraw rose its large hand, making its eyes vanish from the screen as it placed the pen on its surface. It began drawing something, moving surprisingly fast despite only using one finger to do so, and when it was done, it moved to show its picture. It was incredibly crude and appeared to be of Vobog, but the large goggles were the only similarity. However, the picture then turned fully red before actually leaping off the page, its crude form morphing before settling as a proper copy of Vobog, albeit a completely red one.

 **Consoul Token: Level 4 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Now, I release both versions of Vobog." Both wisps suddenly lost their forms, being pulled together and merging into one unstable orb, their armor clanking to the ground and rusting instantly. "Adobansu Shoukan! Lost Consoul Rokooyon-Dede!" The combined orb turned a bright red, and more armor appeared from nowhere, latching onto its form. It then flipped upside-down, a thin slot in the back projecting what resembled an incredibly thin wisp-like tail, but what was noticeable was that the new bottom of the armor was not solid, allowing the red wisp to project tentacles from the bottom, making the entire form resemble a strange octopus.

 **Lost Consoul Rokooyon-Dede: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

"Ikuze. Drekas, attack Temporal Cheetah!" The turtle-like creature began to slowly stalk toward its target.

"I don't think so!" Kohaku cried. "Trap, hatsudo! **Game Pause**! This card negates your attack and-"

Kohaku was cut off by Shido's creepy laugh. "Hyahahahaha... You didn't read the card, did you?" One of Drekas's four eyes flashed as it noticed the Trap flip up, registering that it activated, but it continued on regardless, feeling nothing as the card released its energy.

Zaman, confused, looked the card up, only to widen his eyes when he saw it. "Shimata! When Drekas's Attack Points are higher than its Defense Position, its attacks cannot be negated!" Stopping its stride with a stomp, Drekas's eyes flashed in a strange sequence before starting to hover. It spread its feet out and began to spin faster and faster, surrounding its shell in ethereal flames. Then, angling itself vertically, Drekas shot across the field like a burning wheel before smashing into Temporal Cheetah, burning it to a crisp.

 **Zaman LP:2800**

"Hee hee hee hee hee hee… Rokooyon-dede, attack Pixel HERO - Glyph Edge!" The distorted octopus pumped energy into its tentacles, causing them to flare into large whips before it lashed them toward the warrior. "Rokooyon-dede no kouka hatsudo! When this card attacks a monster, the battle position can be changed before damage calculation!" Using two tentacles, Rokooyon-dede snared Glyph Edge, gripping him hard while conducting its energy into him, making him groan in pain and actually drop his sword. (DEF:1300) He didn't suffer long, however, as two more of the tentacles lashed across his body, slicing him to ribbons and obliterating him. "And as an added bonus, Rokooyon-dede inflicts piercing damage." One of the tentacles not used on Gylph Edge lashed out, striking Kohaku.

 **Kohaku LP:2900**

"Kaado ni mai settei. Turn end." Two facedowns emerged on Shido's field, one of them giving off the familiar aura of Life-Time Reversal.

"Ore no turn. Draw!" Zaman drew his card, another Eon Counter placing itself above Ouroboros. Looking at his monster, he counted the counters before nodding. "This should be enough."

 **Temporal Ouroboros: 4 Eon Counters**

"What is he up to?" Chrono wondered, hearing Zaman's musing.

Ourano looked at him, confused. "Chrono?"

"He's been gaining Counters on that card he banished this whole time." Chrono clenched his fist without even realizing it. "How exactly does this new Summon work?"

"I didn't banish it, dimwit." Zaman said, making Chrono and Ourano look back down at the Duel, knowing Zaman could hear them. "The Event Horizon is a different existence from cards that are banished. The Eon Counters stored enable monsters to cross time itself... and awaken sleeping powers from another time!" He rose a hand. "Ikuze! Future Revolution!" The four panels above Temporal Ouroboros's image lowered to rest on top of each other, turning the five panels into a stack. However, a cyan light then caused them to merge into one, and Temporal Ouroboros's image began to move, spinning around in a clockwise fashion while the clock visible on it began to spin its hands.

"Monsters crossing time? How does that make any sense?" Chrono cried.

Zaman didn't answer, only beginning to chant. "A future where the past never ended, of knights and wizards. I call forth a guardian of the strongest castles!" Temporal Ouroboros then separated from its tail and charged toward the "front" of the panel. As its body turned fully white, it actually appeared to sprout wings before the panel was completely covered by a bright blue light. Zaman's Extra Deck opened up, and he held out a card with a cyan border as his voice seemed to echo. "Taimuwaapu Shoukan (Timewarp Summon)!" The white silhouette of a creature within the panel reached the boundary, emerging from the panel while shattering it. Emerge, Level 6! Temporal Medieval Wyvern!" The creature was revealed to be a large, light purple dragon with no legs, only a long tail clad in armor and ending in essentially a mace of spikes. Its arms were equipped with lances attached to their armored backs, and the armor on its torso had a coat of arms on the front (which possessed the signature clock face of the Archetype). What appeared to be a ponytail of blue hair came from a helmet on its head, but the ponytail was brought out of focus by its piercing green eyes, the creature letting out a loud roar.

 **Temporal Medieval Wyvern: Lv.6 TIME Dragon/Timewarp ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

Everyone's eyes were wide, even those of the zombified horde, at the sight of this new sort of monster. "Incredible…!" Chrono whispered to himself, a mix of awe, jealousy, and even a hint of fear.

"Sugee... A monster from across time itself!" Kohaku cried.

Shido calmed down from his initial awe, regaining his dead stare. "Keh. Like it can save you now."

Zaman merely gave a small smile. "Watch and learn. Medieval Wyvern, attack Lost Consoul Yudorawn!" Wyvern roared before taking to the air, its frame silhouetted in the sky. Spreading its wings, it began diving toward the creature with its lances crossed across its chest.

"Trap, hatsudo. **Lazcope Targeting**!" A strange targeting reticule came out of the card, sweeping across the field. "In exchange for negating all of my monsters' effect for this turn, I target one monster I control, change the others to Defense Position, and you can only attack the monster I targeted. I choose Lost Consoul Drekas!" The reticule eventually stopped on the turtle, turning red and beeping as all the other mech-zombies started to dim their eyes.

"Medieval Wyvern no kouka hatsudo!" Zaman cried. "Once per turn, if a Magic or Trap Card is activated in response to its attack, that card is negated and destroyed!" Seeing the Trap during its descent, Wyvern opened its mouth before unleashing a burst of silver flame from its mouth. The fire struck the Trap and obliterated it, making the reticule crack and shatter. The other machines' eyes lit back up again, only for Yudoraw to look up and realize that Wyvern was bearing down on it. Roaring, Wyvern merely pierced through the tablet-like creature with both lances, causing the wisp within to dissipate, the armor it inhabited corroding to dust in seconds as Wyvern pulled back its lances.

 **Shido LP:2800**

Shido unflinchingly activated its other facedown, which was indeed Life-Time Reversal, the clock hands spinning backwards. "I'll find a way to beat you before long." Zaman said with narrowed eyes. "Your benefactors messed with time itself, so I will show no mercy. Kaado ichi mai settei." A facedown appeared on his field. "Turn end."

* * *

 **Brief Tutorial: Timewarp Monsters**

Timewarp Monsters are an Extra Deck monster type that are distinguished by a cyan border, possessing Levels. To Summon a Timewarp Monster, a monster with a Level must be placed in the Event Horizon, a new set of Zones, by a card effect. (Up to 5 monsters can be in the Event Horizon at a time. The Event Horizon is not part of the field, Graveyard, or any other areas of the board.) During each Standby Phase, all monsters in either player's Event Horizon gain 1 Eon Counter. When a monster has enough Eon Counters to equal or exceed the Level of a Timewarp Monster (such as the above Ouroboros, a Level 2 that had 4 Eon Counters to match Wyvern's Level 6), banish that monster from the Event Horizon, then place the Timewarp Monster you are Summoning in an available Monster Zone. This is a **Timewarp Summon**.

If the monster had more Eon Counters than is necessary for the monster it Timewarp Summoned (ex. a Level 3 with 7 Eon Counters Summoning a Level 8, leaving 2 Counters unused), redistribute the leftover Eon Counters among any monsters still in your Event Horizon. (If no monsters are left in your Event Horizon, the Eon Counters simply disappear.) So long as you have enough Eon Counters on monsters in your Event Horizon and Timewarp Monsters that can be Summoned using those monsters, there is no limit to how many times you can Timewarp Summon in one turn.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Pixel HERO - Dino Mount  
Level 3 EARTH Dinosaur/Union/Base  
ATK:1300/DEF:1300  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from the Graveyard). If this card would be sent to the Graveyard after this effect has been used 2 times: Banish it. Reset this effect if this card is in the Graveyard again after being banished. Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 face-up "Pixel HERO - Red Hammer" or "Pixel HERO - Green Jumper" you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, if the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Shuffle the destroyed monster into the Deck instead of sending it to the Graveyard. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.)

Lost Consoul Sannix  
Level 3 DARK Zombie  
ATK:1300/DEF:1200  
If this card is destroyed by battle: You can Special Summon 1 "Lost Consoul" monster from your hand, and if you do, equip this card to that monster. While this card is equipped to a monster by its own effect, switch that monster's original ATK and DEF.

Temporal Ouroboros  
Level 2 TIME Reptile  
ATK:1000/DEF:1000  
If this monster is Summoned: Activate 1 of these effects.  
● Add 2 "Hour Counters" to a face-up "Dimensional Clock" you control.  
● Increase the turn count by 1.

Lost Consoul Vobog  
Level 4 DARK Zombie  
ATK:2000/DEF:0  
At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card is in Attack Position: Change it to Defense Position.

Temporal Cheetah  
Level 4 TIME Beast  
ATK:1800/DEF:1200  
If this card is Special Summoned from the Deck: It gains 600 ATK until the End Phase. _**Rest of Effects Unconfirmed**_

Pixel HERO - Glyph Edge  
Level 6 LIGHT Warrior  
ATK:2000/DEF:2000  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from the Graveyard). If this card would be sent to the Graveyard after this effect has been used: Banish it. Reset this effect if this card is in the Graveyard again after being banished. Once per turn, during your Main Phase 1: Choose 1 of the following effects and activate it (Each effect only lasts until your opponent's next End Phase. If you use one of these effects, you cannot use the same effect during your next turn.):  
● This card loses 500 DEF, but once per turn, if your opponent attacks this card, you can negate the attack.  
● This card loses 500 ATK, but it can attack twice per Battle Phase.  
● This card gains 1000 DEF and loses 1000 ATK.  
● This card gains 700 ATK and loses 700 DEF.  
● This card loses 300 ATK and DEF, but if it attacks, your opponent cannot activate card effects until the end of the Battle Phase.

Lost Consoul Drekas  
Level 8 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:3000  
If this card is Normal Summoned, change it to Defense Position. If this card's ATK is higher than its DEF, its attacks cannot be negated.

Lost Consoul Yudoraw  
Level 4 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you control a "Lost Consoul" monster whose ATK and DEF are currently their original ATK and DEF: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If a "Lost Consoul" monster you control changes its battle position and/or has its ATK/DEF changed: Special Summon 1 "Lost Consoul Token" (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level 4) in the same battle position and with the same ATK and DEF as before the change occurred. You can only control 1 "Lost Consoul Token".

Lost Consoul Rokooyon-Dede  
Level 8 DARK Zombie  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
If this card attacks an opponent's monster: You can change that monster's battle position before applying damage calculation. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage.

Temporal Medieval Wyvern  
Level 6 TIME Dragon/Timewarp  
ATK:2400/DEF:1500  
1 Level 2 "Temporal" monster  
Once per turn, if your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card in response to this card's attack: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card. **_Rest of Effects Unconfirmed_**

Timegate Key  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster with a Level you control or in your hand: Place it in your Event Horizon.

Consoul Turmoil  
Continuous Spell Card  
Once per turn: You can target 1 "Lost Consoul" monster you control whose battle position has been changed this turn; switch its ATK and DEF.

Blazebloom  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip to a "Pixel HERO" monster. If the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle: Inflict 800 damage to your opponent.

Timely Intervention  
Normal Trap Card  
If your opponent declares a direct attack: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower TIME monster from your Deck.

Life-Time Reversal  
Normal Trap Card  
If you take battle damage: During the End Phase of this turn, gain LP equal to the total damage you took this turn. During your Draw Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard (OCG/TCG:, instead of conducting your normal draw): You can add this card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Game Pause  
Normal Trap Card  
If your opponent declares a direct attack: Negate that attack, and if you do, end the Battle Phase, also your opponent cannot conduct their Battle Phase during their next turn.

Lazcope Targeting  
Counter Trap Card  
Target 1 monster you control: Change all other monsters you control to Defense Position, and if you do, your opponent cannot attack monsters you control except the target, but all monsters you control have their effects negated until the End Phase.

* * *

 **RK777: *opening strange book* Rejoice! The one to inherit all Summoning powers, the king of time who will rule over the past and the future. And his name is Kamen Rider Zaman!**

 **Vile, Kohaku, Yuma: *all snickering off to the side***

 **RK777: Come on, V; don't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing after I turned you on to this new season of Kamen Rider.**

 **Vile: Oh, I know. Doesn't stop me from laughing because Woz is one of the funniest characters in the show.**

 **RK777: Can't wait to see what happens next there; but in the meantime, we are just getting started here.**

 **Yuma: I hope I can get a chance to see those Timewarps in action in my time.**

 **Vile: If I can manage a more legit crossover, you just might, Yuma.**

 **RK777: And you will, my friend. Once we figure out where you're fully taking Zexal after so long. And don't worry folks. There will be more Zexal and Numbershots to come in the future.**

 **Vile: Without question. 2019's a new year with new possibilities, after all. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me, and I'll see you all tomorrow! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: *looking through a roster of characters* Hmm, what would be a good one... *sees the viewers* Oh, hey, guys. I was looking through various characters that I thought could be used for new fighters in Smash. I'll be doing more Smash trailers once this story's over, so don't be afraid to send in any ideas. And yes, I'm also doing Assist Trophy promotions, so if there's any Assist Trophies you'd want as fighters (except Waluigi since I already plan on doing him), let me know! All right, back to the story we go!**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 5

*Field Recap*

 **Kohaku LP:2900**

 **Zaman LP:2800**

 **Shido LP:4000 (due to activation of Life-Time Reversal at the end of the last turn)**

Kohaku's field: Empty

Zaman's field: **Temporal Medieval Wyvern** , 1 facedown S/T

Shido's field: **Lost Consoul Drekas, Lost Consoul Rokooyon-Dede, Consoul Turmoil** , no facedowns

 **Temporal Medieval Wyvern: Lv.6 TIME Dragon/Timewarp ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

 **Lost Consoul Drekas: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:3000/DEF:0 (due to Sannix, normally 0/3000)**

 **Lost Consoul Rokooyon-Dede: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:2400/DEF:1600**

The effect of Life-Time Reversal added itself back to Shido's empty hand before he went to drew, but his body briefly went rigid, his head going limp. He shook for a moment before finally placing his hand on his Deck. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card… **Roll Rocker Draw Shocker** , hatsudo. When I have only 1 card in my hand, I can use this card to roll a die, and draw 1 card plus what I roll. Since Life-Time came back to my hand, I am able to play this." A gray die flew out of the card, rolling itself without Shido's input, stopping itself on a roll a 5. Shido placed his hand on his Deck, but then, his face slowly stretched into a wide grin. "And now…" He said as his voice started to change, becoming higher in pitch. "…it's time for the real fun... TO BEGIN!" Another powerful ripple, actually visual this time, blasted out of him and across the area itself as he drew his cards. The temporal distortion further corroded the nearby buildings, causing them to collapse.

"Uh-oh. I think he just powered up!" Kohaku cried.

Then, the buildings the two of them were currently standing between lost their stability and began falling toward them, The buildings smashed into each other, reducing their pieces to large debris that Kohaku looked up to see raining down on him. "Watch out, Kohaku!" Zaman cried, quickly clicking his watch. A red clock symbol appeared over his head before he suddenly rushed over at incredible speed, grabbing Kohaku by the shirt. As the debris finally crashed into the ground, Zaman emerged from out of the debris completely intact, screeching to a stop away from the crash site, having brought an uninjured Kohaku with him.

"Ah, damn, that would've been a perfect diving save moment." Ourano complained, sighing. "This is what I get for letting gravity do the work."

Attention was brought back to Shido from the sound of his incredibly ragged breathing. Despite seeming like he could barely breathe, his grin never faltered as he slowly rose his hand. "Watashi wa… Reberu Hachi no Lost Consoul Rokooyon-dede to… Lost Consoul Drekas de… OVERLAY!" His voice distorted as he spoke the last word, his two monsters turning fully purple before shooting into the sky in a spiral.

"Here it comes!" Zaman cried, seeing the galaxy portal open itself in the ground.

"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku KOCHIKU!" The distortion persisted in Shido's voice as his two monsters sailed inside the portal. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" The portal gave off a powerful burst of light, a red glow forming on the back of his hand. "Arawareyo! Nanbaazu Rokujuuyon (Number 64)!"

The number "64" formed and flashed in red, and the monster's sealed form emerged: A strange cartridge-shaped object with open slots all across it. Then, numerous wisps of ethereal energy shot into the object, causing ghostly flames of all colors to flare around its entire form, the flames covering the object from view. However, two arms shot out of the flames, brandishing clawed gauntlets. "The hundred souls gather on this darkest night. The call of the haunted lures them together." A leg with a pawed end and black fur stomped on the ground, but the other leg was instead more robotic, possessing a wind-up key in its heel. Flames receded from the torso to reveal white chest fur with the red "64" printed on the lower side, but directly above it, a large red gash marred its white fur, being perfectly vertical. Its tail whipped out of the fire, only to turn and reveal a face on the end, laughing evilly. "The boundary between the worlds is weak! Merge together and ravage the living!" Two feline ears formed on the head, but they were quickly joined by three large horns sprouting on the back of its head, the center horn actually breaking into three smaller horns in a comb pattern. Two large bat wings spread from its back, and its eyes shot open, revealing them to be pupil-less and bright red. "Bōkyaku Ishi (Forgotten Will)... Lost Soul Chimera!" The creature let out a low growl before somehow stretching its arm into a ball of ethereal flame, pulling it back to slam a large, spike-ended hammer into the ground. Picking up the hammer, the creature held it in both hands, grunting angrily twice before finally let out a vicious, echoing roar, conveying the hatred and malice of a hundred souls.

 **Number 64: Forgotten Will – Lost Soul Chimera: Rank 8 LIGHT Zombie/Xyz ATK:3200/DEF:400 2 Overlay Units**

Ourano stared at the giant creature, the temporal distortion becoming even worse just by its mere presence. "THAT'S a Number?!" He cried in shock. "I know this was the plan, but that thing is..."

"...Absolutely incredible." His partner finished his sentence, making Ourano look over at him weirdly. This was when he noticed that Chrono was grinning.

"Nani? Chrono, are you... I mean..."

Chrono didn't even pay attention to him. "To think that other timelines had such power... What else is hiding out there?"

Ourano gulped. "Chrono... you're scaring me."

"Don't worry about me, Ourano." The time Sykonetyk finally acknowledged his partner. "The only one worried now should be Yudin, hahahaha."

"So... that's a Number card?" Kohaku wondered.

Zaman barely registered what he said, but he managed to nod in response. "What is within that kid's heart to have created that thing?" Kohaku gave an "Eh?" to that. "The images of Number cards are derived from desires within the user's heart. Whatever that creature is... the boy had to desire it to be this way."

"Watashi wa... shinakatta... (I... didn't...)" Shido said, his voice still distorted. "Shikashi, ORE wa yarimashita... (But, **_I_** did...)" Kohaku and Zaman looked over at him, confused as why he had suddenly changed pronouns. His head was low, covering his eyes, but then, he let out an eerie laugh. Or rather, he appeared to, but the laugh didn't sound like him at all. It was a completely different voice, more high-pitched. "This boy didn't make the Number..." He said, only to raise his head. His once-empty blue eyes had turned purple, full of life, and completely manic. "I DID!" He let out a laugh, no hints of Shido's previous voice remaining through its hysterical glee.

"Nani?" Zaman wondered. Checking his watch, he brought up a computer screen. "Eh?! His energy signature has completely changed!"

Shido finally stopped laughing, looking around the collapsing city with a smile on his face. "My, this place looks different from Heartland. I rather like this."

"Uh... I don't like the looks of this." Ourano groaned.

"If you're not that young man, who or what are you?" Zaman asked.

The young man giggled, but rather than answer Zaman, he seemed to be addressing the Sykonetyks. "What's wrong, boys from the future? You don't recognize the voice of the "Mighty Vector"?"

Ourano was dumbfounded, Chrono actually snapping out of his little daze alongside his friend. "VECTOR?!" They both shrieked.

"Vector? From 10 years ago?" Kohaku wondered, recognizing the name. "The creature that Yuma Tsukumo defeated?"

"Oh, has he, now?" Vector responded to Kohaku, getting a nod from the boy. He looked up at Chrono and Ourano with a knowing smile. "I guess I was right to think you two would lie to me."

Ourano glared at Chrono. "You and your lousy plans!"

"Shut up, my plan was genius!" Chrono shot back with an equal glare, only to look back at Vector. "How are you even talking to us, you freak?"

"I figured you two were actually against me, so I gave you the Number I was saving for the special occasion of Tsukumo actually destroying me." The Barian replied. "A Number with a piece of my essence within it, which I could use to control whoever obtained it. I planned to turn one of your own heroes against you..." He looked over his current body. "...but this troubled, dark child will do."

"You're asking to be erased, creep!" Ourano shouted, his shoulder pad glowing with its pink light.

"Don't even consider it! If you destroy that Number, time will be irreparably damaged!" Zaman told them. "You caused this mess... so be quiet and allows us to fix it before anything else goes wrong!"

"Fix it? Hahahaha! You can't beat me now, even with your new Summon!" Vector laughed. "This Number is one I built special from this boy's Deck! And with these two's unknowing assistance, I cannot be defeated!"

"Says you!" Kohaku cried, getting his attention.

Vector didn't even look remotely worried. "Oh? And what do you think YOU can do, boy? You're nothing but someone drawn into a situation he couldn't possibly understand!"

"...You know, you're right..." Kohaku conceded, pausing for a moment, only to eventually show a smile. "...but so was Yuma. And if Yuma can beat you..." His eye flashed as a familiar symbol briefly appeared over his D-Gazer. "...then anything's possible!"

The glow in his eye caused Vector to drop his smile in thought. _'What is this power I feel from him?'_ He thought to himself. Eventually, though, he shook his head. _'No matter. I have what I need.'_ He grinned again. "It's still my turn, so don't get cocky. First, since I no longer have any Lost Consoul monsters on my field, I can Special Summon this one from my hand. Koi, Lost Consoul Philecidi!" A purple ghostly wisp emerged and drew junk to itself, forming a vaguely humanoid body. In one hand, it wielded a rusted TV remote that its energy had turned into some kind of bladed weapon.

 **Lost Consoul Philecidi: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:2100/DEF:0**

"Magic Card, **Consoul Activator Ring** , hatsudo!" The odd ring symbol in the card's artwork began to glow an ominous green. "This lets me Special Summon a Lost Consoul monster from my hand or Deck in Defense Mode." The green glow spread off the card and became a green ghostly wisp. "Lost Consoul Amstragix, Tokushu Shoukan!" White junk surrounded it on all sides as armor, being long but rather thin, before the creature turned itself 90 degrees, projecting a fin behind itself to make itself resemble a mambo fish.

 **Lost Consoul Amstragix: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:2000**

"Now, I release both of them!" The two wisps left their armor and merged together, flaring in power and turning yellow. "Adobansu Shoukan! Koi, Lost Consoul Viktorex!" The new wisp drew the wreckage of its previous armor to it while also drawing more to it. The old armor was molded in the form of two floating hands, but its main body was made out of an old television set surrounded by junk pieces. Then, the TV actually turned on, projecting the image of a single large yellow eye.

 **Lost Consoul Viktorex: Lv.8 DARK Zombie/Base ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Now then, let's see if I can understand the new mechanics of today's game." Vector mused to himself, his eyes briefly glowing. "Ore wa, Lost Consoul Vobog, Sannix, Philecidi, Yudoraw to, Reberu Hachi no Lost Consoul Viktorex de..." He stopped, scratching his head as he thought, but he eventually snapped his fingers with a grin. "Ah, yes! Shinajaizu!" Viktorex crossed its hands before letting out a computerized screech, its projected eye turning bloodshot. Four purple portals opened up, and the wisps of Vobog, Sannix, Philecidi, and Yudoraw emerged with the wreckage of their armors beneath them.

"He's Composition Summoning? How did he know how?" Kohaku wondered.

"He likely read his host body's mind to figure it out!" Zaman realized.

"Kono go tai no tamashī o ketsugō shite, yori kyōryokuna atarashī no tamashī ga umareru!" Vector chanted as the wisps poured energy between themselves, forming a pure purple sphere of energy, but then, all of them dropped their armors as they morphed into Soul Towers, firing purple lightning at the sphere. "Kōzu Shoukan!" The energy sphere began to flare, resembling the wisps of the previous monsters, slowly turning from its purple color to pitch black. Then, two eyes shot open on the wisp itself as it let out a loud hissing noise, destroying the wreckage of its materials before generating more junked armor. A lot of it. "Leader of the march of a hundred spirits, your position at the front awaits!" Black metal latched together like a puzzle, filled in by pieces of white and red metal. Their corroded and flimsy bodies almost made them flow like fabric. "With the graves of machines as your shell, let the dead retake their world!" Black flames shot through an odd controller with a screen in its center, breaking it and turning it into a hand with an eye on the "palm". More of them infiltrated a black controller with a keypad, turning its wreckage into a strange wrist-mounted computer. "Lost Consoul... Magis Attarrin!" The eyes of the wisp were surrounded by the broken metal as well, forming the shape of a horned skull. When its new head was completed, the creature forced it to smile as it let out a metallic, raspy, hollow laugh.

 **Lost Consoul Magis Attarrin: Quality 8 DARK Zombie/Composition ATK:2500/DEF:2500 5 Active Soul Towers**

Kohaku and Zaman stared at the new monsters in apprehension, Attarrin actually staring back with another laugh. Then, they heard a chilling sound: Someone wheezing right behind them. "Koha... kun..." Dizzy wheezed out through a cough.

"Eh? Dizzy-kun?" Kohaku wondered. Turning around, he jumped with a yelp at what he saw. While he was still on his knees being held by the mind-controlled Cleo and Kowa, Dizzy had changed drastically. He had become thinner with pale skin, pieces of his hair had fallen out, and his clothes had morphed into assorted rags. He overall looked like a sickly shell of his former self. Then he saw the others, and he realized that not only were some of them in the same state he was in, they were slowly morphing into this sickly state before his very eyes. One of Cleo's pigtails molted off her head, and Kowa's glasses rusted and cracked. Kohaku gulped. "Oh no... The distortion's really getting to them now!" He then began coughing himself, feeling his breath becoming short.

Zaman could also feel it becoming harder to breathe, but when he looked back at Kohaku, his face turned to dread. "...Not just them." He pointed at Kohaku, making the boy look at his own hands, seeing them as much thinner and paler than they were. Startled, he looked down to see that he too was wearing a robe made out of old gray rags like the others, also noticing that he was now barefoot. He instinctively placed his hands to his head in a freakout, only to end up feeling bare scalp, making him realize that even his signature hairdo was gone.

"Zeke! ZEKE!" Touko's voice suddenly shouted from Zaman's earpiece, making him tap it.

"Touko! What's going on over there?"

"FINALLY! Did you have me on mute this whole time?!" The girl cried. "Your oxygen levels are dropping fast!"

"Oxygen levels? What are you talking about?" Zaman asked.

"Whatever's going on out there is messing with the Earth's atmosphere! The air's becoming barely breathable for humans!"

"Nani?" Zaman then heard Vector laugh out loud, making him glare at him. "What are you doing to this planet, you fool?!"

The possessed Shido gave a cheeky smile, holding up his arms in a shrug. "Me? Why, nothing." He answered, looking around. "My main body on the other hand... well, I'm sure he did something to make this planet feel more like home, but also ensure the slaves can survive." He giggled.

Zaman growled. "You will not get away with this..."

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! What can someone like you do?!" Vector shrieked in mirth. "The world is on the cusp of collapsing around you, and even your partner is being reduced to dust before your very eyes!" Kohaku looked petrified, still in the middle of his freakout, somehow not falling to his knees. However, Vector's grin became a focused smile. "You know what? Why don't I... speed up the process?!" His eyes glowed as he grinned once more. "Lost Soul Chimera, attack the one on the left! Turn him to ashes!" Chimera turned and glared at Kohaku, holding out one arm and generating four orbs of elemental energy, combining them into one by clenching his fist. Then, with the unstable elemental orb ready, Chimera readied his hammer, reeled back, then slammed it, propelling it toward Kohaku at the speed of a missile.

"Kohaku, watch out!" Zaman cried. Hearing those words made Kohaku finally snap out of his freakout trance, turning to see the elemental attack barreling towards him. His eyes shrank as impending doom stared him down...

...but then, a flash of light gleamed within his eyes. Time seemed to slow down for Kohaku, the energy still a good distance away. His teeth slowly clenched as his once-frightened eyes gained a look of defiance. "Until I see my future..." He managed to cough out. "...my game..." He reached for a card in his hand, and the flash become a full-on glow. "...is NOT OVER! IKUZE!" Out of nowhere, Kohaku was completely surrounded by a powerful dark barrier, blocking the elemental strike from going forward and causing it to dissipate.

"Nani?" Vector cried. The barrier then turned from dark to light, creating an incredibly bright glow that made most of the people watching shield their eyes. As the glow slowly receded, Vector finally saw what was within, and his eyes went frighteningly wide. Standing there was Kohaku... completely normal, back in his old clothes, hair flowing due to an unseen power, a bright glow in his eyes. "What... What trickery is this?!"

Kohaku smirked, and when he spoke, his voice echoed. "It's you underestimating what I can do." Holding up his arm, a powerful glow gathered in his hand. "HAH!" He swiped his arm, releasing the glow as a powerful wave of energy from his body. The wave washed over the surrounding area, and as it did, the ruins of the buildings around them slowly began to reverse their damages, repairing themselves and putting themselves back into position.

It wasn't just the area. One by one, the people controlled by Number 64's power slowly began to revert back to a regular state, regaining all of their original features. In addition, their yellow eyes returned to normal as they began to wake up from their trances. "Ngh, my head..." Cleo groaned, reaching a hand to her head, only to freak out when she felt a bald spot. However, said bald spot was quickly fixed by the missing pigtail returning, making her sigh in relief.

Kowa's glasses had already fixed themselves by the time he came back to his senses, and he looked himself over, noticing he was completely intact. "Looks like they didn't tear us apart..." It was then that they noticed they were still holding an as-of-yet unchanged Dizzy, causing them to freak out and let go of him.

Dizzy fell to his hands and knees, gasping before the wave finally changed him back to normal as well. He took a bit to catch his breath, gasping and coughing before finally taking a deep breath in and out. "Ugh... what a rush." Was all he could say.

Vector's eyes were twitching violently, a terrified whimper coming from his host's body. "How... HOW?!" He shrieked. Chrono and Ourano were just as terrified, but also somewhat awed, barely able to even put a sentence together.

"Sometimes ordinary humans... can do extraordinary things, Vector." Kohaku told him, holding up his hand. "Consider that... my secret." He gave a peace sign, winked, and stuck out his tongue.

The Barian-controlled human seethed hard as Vector felt rage begin to overtake him. "Saving your Life Points won't save you in the end, interloper!"

"It was enough to keep me going." Kohaku replied. "I have her to thank: Pixel HERO - Shadow Heart!" It was then that Vector realized that someone else was on Kohaku's field: A roughly 8-year-old girl wearing largely black clothing typical of girls her age (with the typical "P" on the front), long and braided black hair to match, bright blue eyes, glasses, and holding onto a plush rabbit. She was floating in midair and had dark energy radiating off her, yet she was smiling as if nothing was wrong. "Once per turn, if I would take damage, I can Special Summon her from my hand in order to cut the damage in half!"

 **Pixel HERO - Shadow Heart: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster/Base ATK:0/DEF:1900**

 **Kohaku LP:1300**

"You're still going to lose once Attarrin's done with her!" Vector roared. "Attack with Tormented Soul Polymer!" Crossing his hands, Attarrin gathered numerous ethereal energy balls to him, only to violently crush them together until they were a single, massively unstable orb. Locking eyes with the girl, who went into a defensive position, the makeshift lich let out another insidious laugh before launched the energy ball at her, a pained scream coming from it as it flew. Shadow Heart quickly threw up another dark barrier for the attack to slam into, struggling to hold it back, but she shot a look at Kohaku and nodded, getting a nod back before allowing the orb to absorb and destroy her. "Not that she's out of the way, Lost Soul Chimera no kouka hatsudo!" One of Chimera's Overlay Units floated near its tail, whose face grinned before lashing out and chomping it. "If I don't control any Tokens, using an Overlay Unit Special Summons a Twin Tail Token in Attack Mode!" The tail laughed maniacally before pulling and actually snapping itself off of its base body, slithering onto the field as a strange tail-like worm.

 **Twin Tail Token: Lv.8 LIGHT Zombie ATK:1600/DEF:800**

Vector let out a loud laugh. "It's the end for you, boy! Twin Tail Token! Direct attack!" The Token laughed before charging toward Kohaku, lashing its head around and bearing its sharp teeth.

Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "Your sneak attacks don't work on me! Brave Blade no kouka hatsudo!" A symbol resembling three golden triangles appeared on the ground, the gap between the triangles glowing. "When you attack me directly with a monster that has at least 1600 Attack Points, he comes from my Deck in Defense Mode to defend me!" From out of the beacon, a green-clad elven swordsman emerged, sticking his shield in front of him. Twin Tail's face went from evil to scared in a heartbeat as he ended up slamming into face-first into the shield, crumpling like an accordion. It even made the same noise as it pathetically slunk back to Vector's field.

 **Pixel HERO - Brave Blade: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:1600**

Vector pulled out his host's hair in frustration, growling at a incredibly high pitch. "Would you just die already?!" He shrieked, a manic look in his eyes.

"Don't you ever play video games? The hero doesn't truly die!" Kohaku retorted. "No matter what you do, there's no way you'll beat me!"

"We'll see! Kaado ni mai settei! Turn end!"

Kohaku reached for his Deck. "Boku no turn... DRAW!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, **Randabrick** , hatsudo!" From the card, a cube-shaped block with randomly flashing numbers on the sides appeared. "This card's effect is based on the dice roll! Let's go!" He punched the block, making it spin in the air and bounce off the ground, exploding to reveal the number "4". "Four! I can draw two cards!" As he went for his Deck again, the Alphomega symbol appeared in his eye, the top two cards glowing. "HAH!" He drew his cards, a trail of yellow light coming off of them. "Pixel HERO - Red Hammer!" His monster emerged as his signature red-garbed hero, slamming his hammer on the ground.

 **Pixel HERO - Red Hammer: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior/Base ATK:1600/DEF:1400**

"Boku wa Dino Mount, Glyph Edge, Shadow Heart to, Reberu Yon no Red Hammer de Shinajaizu!" Red Hammer gave a loud whistle, and three purple portals opened up, bringing back the three heroes, Dino Mount looking happy to see Red Hammer. "Kono yon tai no tamashī o ketsugō shite, yori kyōryokuna atarashī no tamashī ga umareru!" The four heroes fired their energy above them all, creating a sphere of orange, yellow, purple, and red energy, before all of them morphed into Soul Towers, firing red energy at the sphere. "Kōzu Shoukan!" The sphere burst into flames before starting to morph into a larger form... then it just straight-up leapt into the air, only to crash back down later. "Koi, Pixel HERO - Red Blazer!" The new figure stood up to reveal itself as a man similar to Red Blazer, clad in red and white clothing, an orange mustache, and a helmet instead of a cap. Holding up his hands, he made them burst into flames before waving them around, dispelling the flames while throwing up a peace sign.

 **Pixel HERO - Red Blazer: Quality 4 FIRE Warrior/Composition ATK:2500/DEF:2000 4 Active Soul Towers**

"He won't be here for long, however! I send him to the Graveyard to Special Summon this monster from my hand!" Red Blazer crossed his arms before vanishing in his own flames. "Alpha Pixie, Tokushu Shoukan!" A yellow portal opened up in the ground, and from it, a small ball of pink light with wings came out of it, a lowercase Alpha glowing on it in yellow.

 **Alpha Pixie: Lv.1 LIGHT Fairy/Base ATK:0/DEF:0**

"What is that?" Vector asked, nervous.

Zaman smiled. "That is the sign of his power."

"Get 'em, Koha-kun!" Dizzy cried.

"Magic Card, **Alphomega Coin** , hatsudo!" When Kohaku played the card, a small ball of light appeared in his hand, which he closed his hand around before re-opening it, revealing his golden coin. "To activate this card, I have to send a monster I control to the Graveyard." Brave Blade sheathed his sword before fading from the field. The coin's glow shined across Kohaku's face, revealing a face of determination. "I may be nervous about my future... but I know I'm not scared of YOU! It is ON!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards (Alphomega Coin's effect will be in the next chapter)

Lost Consoul Philecidi  
Level 8 DARK Zombie  
ATK:2100/DEF:0  
If you control no "Lost Consoul" monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. _**Rest of Effects Unconfirmed**_

Lost Consoul Amstragix  
Level 4 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:2000  
 _ **Effects Currently Unconfirmed**_

Lost Consoul Viktorex  
Level 8 DARK Zombie/Base  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
 _ **Effects Currently Unconfirmed**_

Pixel HERO - Shadow Heart  
Level 4 DARK Spellcaster/Base  
ATK:0/DEF:1900  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from the Graveyard). If this card would be sent to the Graveyard after this effect has been used twice: Banish it. Reset this effect if this card is in the Graveyard again after being banished. If you would take damage: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, halve that damage. You can only use this effect of "Pixel HERO - Shadow Heart" once per turn.

Pixel HERO - Brave Blade  
Level 4 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:1400/DEF:1600  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from the Graveyard). If this card would be sent to the Graveyard after this effect has been used three times: Banish it. Reset this effect if this card is in the Graveyard again after being banished. If your opponent declares a direct attack with a monster with 1600 or more ATK: You can Special Summon this card (from your Deck) in Defense Position. This effect of " **Pixel HERO - Brave Blade** " can only be used once per turn.

Pixel HERO - Red Hammer  
Level 4 FIRE Warrior/Base  
ATK:1600/DEF:1400  
During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon this card (from the Graveyard). If this card would be sent to the Graveyard after this effect has been used twice: Banish it. Reset this effect if this card is in the Graveyard again after being banished. When this card battles, the opposing monster loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step.

Alpha Pixie  
Level 1 LIGHT Fairy/Base  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
You can send 1 Composition Monster you control to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, return a number of your banished monsters to your Graveyard equal to the number of Composition Materials had while on the field. You can only activate the effect of " **Alpha Pixie** " once per turn.

Number 64: Forgotten Will - Lost Soul Chimera (TCG: Forgotten Chimera)  
Rank 8 LIGHT Zombie/Xyz  
ATK:3200/DEF:400  
2 Level 8 monsters  
Must be Xyz Summoned. If this card attacks a monster your opponent controls: You can change that monster's battle position, and if you do, switch this card's ATK and DEF at the end of the Damage Step. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only. If you control no Tokens (Quick Effect): You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: Special Summon 1 " **Tail Twin Token** " (Level 8/LIGHT/Zombie-Type/ATK:1600/DEF:800) in Attack Position. This Token cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Lost Consoul Magis Attarrin  
Quality 8 DARK Zombie/Composition  
ATK:2500/DEF:2500  
1 Level 8 Zombie Base + 4 "Lost Consoul" monsters in your Graveyard  
If your opponent attacks this card while it has active Composition Materials, you can target 1 other monster you control: Change its battle position, and if you do, it becomes the new attack target. You can only activate the following effects once per turn:  
● You can deactivate 1 of this card's Composition Materials; attach 1 Level 4 or lower monster on the field to a Zombie Xyz Monster you control as a Material.  
● You can deactivate 2 of this card's Composition Materials to target 1 Zombie Xyz Monster you control; it cannot be destroyed (by battle or by card effects) this turn.

Pixel HERO - Red Blazer  
Quality 4 FIRE Warrior/Composition  
ATK:2500/DEF:2000  
1 Level 4 "Pixel HERO - Red Hammer" + 3 monsters in your Graveyard  
Once per turn: You can destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than this card's. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, you can deactivate 1 of this card's Composition Materials instead. If you do, at the end of the Battle Phase: Negate this card's effects until the end of your next turn.

Roll Rocker Draw Shocker  
Normal Spell Card  
If you have only 1 card in your hand: Roll a six-sided die, and if you do, draw cards equal to the result + 1. You can only activate 1 " **Roll Rocker Draw Shocker** " per turn.

Consoul Activator Ring  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 "Lost Consoul" monster from your hand or Deck in face-up Defense Position. You can only activate 1 " **Consoul Activator Ring** " per turn.

Randabrick  
Normal Spell Card  
Roll a six-sided die and apply the corresponding effect based on the result:  
● 1: _**Unknown**_  
● 2: _**Unknown**_  
● 3: _**Unknown**_  
● 4: Draw 2 cards.  
● 5: _**Unknown**_  
● 6: _**Unknown**_

* * *

 **Vile: *wiping sweat off brow* Starting to think keeping the darkest hour to a minimum wasn't a very good idea, but I came too far to turn back, so all I can do is hope that I did it well enough to not be a game-changer. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Final chapter tomorrow, so stay tuned! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: The final chapter of this Numbershot is finally upon us. I see my little twist last chapter knocked some socks off.**

 **Yuma: How did you come up with that whole "Vector possessing that dude" thing? That was nuts!**

 **Vile: *playful shrug* Sometimes ideas just hit you, Yuma.**

 **Kohaku: I'm just glad you beat him in my time. The place he turned the world into? *shudders***

 **Kotori: Sometimes evil only really needs one victory.**

 **Vile: A lesson to be learned, no doubt. Let's bring this gateway into the New Year to a close, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 64: A Trial Across Time

Chapter 6

*Field Recap*

 **Kohaku LP:1300**

 **Zaman LP:2800**

 **Vector LP:4000**

Kohaku's field: **Alpha Pixie** , no facedowns

Zaman's field: **Temporal Medieval Wyvern** , 1 facedown S/T

Vector's field: **Number 64: Forgotten Will - Lost Soul Chimera, Lost Consoul Magis Attarrin, Twin Tail Token** , **Consoul Turmoil,** 2 facedown S/Ts

 **Alpha Pixie: Lv.1 LIGHT Fairy/Base ATK:0/DEF:0**

 **Temporal Medieval Wyvern: Lv.6 TIME Dragon/Timewarp ATK:2400/DEF:1500**

 ** ** **Number 64: Forgotten Will – Lost Soul Chimera: Rank 8 LIGHT Zombie/Xyz ATK:3200/DEF:400 2 Overlay Units******

 ** **Lost Consoul Magis Attarrin: Quality 8 DARK Zombie/Composition ATK:2500/DEF:2500 5 Active Soul Towers****

 **T** ** **win Tail Token: Lv.8 LIGHT Zombie ATK:1600/DEF:800****

Kohaku's coin glowed in his hand as he clenched his hand. "Boku wa, Dino Mount, Glyph Edge, Shadow Heart, Brave Blade to, Reberu Ichi no Alpha Pixie de Shinajaizu!" Alpha Pixie let out an echoing "HEY!" in a young female voice, and four purple portals opened up, Dino Mount, Gylph Edge, Shadow Heart, and Brave Blade returning to the field. "Kono go tai no tamashī o ketsugō shite, yori kyōryokuna atarashī no tamashī ga umareru!" Alpha Pixie backed off to make the fifth point of a pentagon formation before all five monsters pooled their energy, forming a sphere of yellow, orange, and purple energy. "Kōzu Shoukan!" With enough energy in the center, the monsters morphed into Soul Towers (Pixie's Tower having the Alpha symbol on it), striking the sphere with yellow lighting and beginning the metamorphosis. The energy sphere morphed into a humanoid, but their body was completely silhouetted, only noting that the figure was male with spiky hair. A lowercase Alpha drew itself in front of it before it began spinning around clockwise, morphing into something else. "The eternal mystery of the warrior of justice... strengthened by the power passed down the millennia!" Slowly but surely, the spinning slowed to a crawl as its form began to solidify its shape, finally coming to a halt and gaining its true color and form: A black bow ribbon-esque-shaped mask, no eyeholes visible. "Composition Base Monster!" The mask quickly shot onto the silhouette's face, the warrior crossing his arms at the same time it did. Moving his arms away from his torso, a lowercase Alpha formed on its chest, then the mask's previously nonexistent eyeholes suddenly opened like real eyes, showing only pure white within. "Alpha HERO - Mega Mask!" The figure then did a backflip and landed on the ground with a three-point landing.

 **Alpha HERO - Mega Mask: Quality 1 LIGHT Warrior/Composition ATK:500/DEF:500**

Vector laughed at the low stats of this monster. "That weakling won't-" He stopped, remember the rest of what Kohaku said. "...wait, Composition Base?!"

"I think you understand where this is going." Kohaku said. He flipped his coin into the air before catching it, causing his entire body to start glowing. At the same time, Mega Mask tapped his mask, making his eyes flash, and his Soul Towers morphed back into the four Pixel HEROes and Alpha Pixie, Red Hammer and Red Blazer emerging from two more purple portals. "Boku wa, Alpha Pixie, Pixel HERO - Dino Mount, Glyph Edge, Shadow Heart, Brave Blade, Red Hammer, Red Blazer to, Kuoritī Ichi no Alpha HERO - Mega Mask de..." Kohaku's body began to change from the feet up, morphing him into a superhero with dominant red and blue colors, a light green jacket, golden-yellow gloves and boots, red shoulder pads, and a white scarf around his neck, the gold Alphomega coin now embedded in his chest. Kohaku's now-masked face flashed its eyes. "Sūpā Shinajaizu (Super Synergize)!" The five monsters poured their energy into Mega Mask, whose body gained a powerful multi-colored aura. He then pulled off his mask and chucked it into the air, the aura following it. "Kono hachi tai no tamashī o ketsugō shite, yori kyōryokuna atarashī no tamashī ga umareru!" Then, all eight monsters morphed into Soul Towers, but these were much different than normal Soul Towers: They were larger and had fancier, gold-colored holders for the crystals, the crystals themselves now shaped like five-pointed stars. "Sūpā Kōzu Shoukan (Super Composition Summon)!" The new crystals fired beams of yellow light at the mask, filling it with energy and making it spin around. The multi-colored aura turned red and began to become a solid form, becoming ever more humanoid. "Behind the mask is a hero with the power of many millennia!" The mask's spinning came to a stop as the humanoid figure finished forming, then, in completely identical fashion to Mega Mask, the mask quickly attached itself to the figure's face, the figure crossing his arms on impact. The eyeholes once again shot open, and an Alpha drew itself on the chest again, this time in blue. "With the support of all who stand by him... there's nothing that can't be done!" However, this time the hero shot his fists to the sky, causing his formless shape to gain detail: A HERO outfit similar to Red Hammer and Red Blazer, being red with black, though also with a lighter red jacket, black shoes, red-and-black gloves, and a lighter red cape. His hair was blonde, mustache intact, and in his hands, a black and red helmet materialized which he placed over his hair. "Alpha HERO… Wonderful Red!" The Alpha symbol on his chest glowed brightly as the new HERO gave a flurry of punches before shooting to the ground, impacting it with a powerful punch. Pulling his hand from the earth, Wonderful Red stood up confidently, cape billowing in the wind, a hard stare trained on his foe.

 **Alpha HERO - Wonderful Red: Quality 8 LIGHT Warrior/Composition ATK:2500/DEF:2000 8 Active Soul Towers**

"Sugoi!" Zaman cried at the power the new monster was giving off, Vector merely growling and grinding his teeth.

"The strongest heroes know to never give up." Kohaku said. "I have to at least try to fight! Wonderful Red no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by deactivating any number of Super Soul Towers, I can Special Summon a Wonder Token for each one!" Wonderful Red rose a hand to the sky, and four of the new Towers shut off. He then swiped his arm, creating four red portals and causing Dino Mount, Glyph Edge, Shadow Heart, and Brave Blade to emerge from them. However, all four of them felt immense power flow through them, and then a smaller, less covering version of Wonderful Red's mask was placed over each of their eyes, all of them getting into a battle stance.

 **Wonder Token x4: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior/Token ATK:1500/DEF:0**

"Should I be scared of all these weaklings?" Vector asked.

"You definitely should! Alphomega Coin no kouka hatsudo!" A copy of the coin on Kohaku's chest appeared in mid-air. "Because I paid the price to activate it, all monsters I control gain Attack Points equal to the Quality of the strongest Composition Monster on the field multiplied by 200!" The coin cracked and shattered into fragments, imbuing all his monsters with gold energy.

 **Wonderful Red ATK:4100**

 **Wonder Tokens ATK:3100**

"Furthermore, for each other monster I control, Wonderful Red gains 500 MORE Attack Points!" Wonderful Red held his right arm out, and all four Tokens jumped toward it, causing a red glow upon contact with his hand, merging to create a giant fist of energy.

 **Wonderful Red ATK:6100**

"6100 Attack Points?" Vector cried.

"And they're comin' for ya!" Kohaku pointed forward. "Ikuze, Wonderful Red! Attack Lost Soul Chimera!" The red-and-black HERO's eyes flashed behind his mask before he leapt sky-high, staring right at the monstrous creature. "Wonderful Scarlet Strike!" Without warning, the HERO darted out of the sky toward Chimera, shouting as he readied his fist.

Vector seethed. "Lost Consoul Magus Attarrin no kouka hatsudo! While it has at least one active Soul Tower, I redirect your attacks to any monster of my choosing on my field, while also changing my monster's battle position!" Attarrin pointed at Wonderful Red with a laugh, and Twin Tail Token noticed that it was now floating. Realizing what was happening, it was powerless as Attarrin crossed its own arms and flung the worm into the path of the attack, causing it to be utterly SMASHED into the ground.

"A crook like you never plays fair." Kohaku said with narrowed eyes. "I expect no less from bosses. Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." His last card appeared on the field.

Lost Soul Chimera quickly regrew its lost tail, the face on the end glaring daggers at Attarrin. "Ore no turn! Draw!" Vector drew his card. "Quick-Play Spell, **Consoul Mindlink,** hatsudo!" One of his facedowns revealed itself. "This card let's me Special Summon Lost Consoul monsters from my Deck up to the number of active Soul Towers on a Lost Consoul Composition Monster I control!" Attarrin let out another insidious laugh as he rose his arms, his Soul Towers being covered in dark energy. "Lost Consoul D-G Blaster, Nigiosid, Zixfojex, Tokushu Shoukan!" Three more wisps, orange, white, and gray, formed over three of them, raising off of them before being surrounded by junked armor. The orange wisp had its armor result in two guns mounted by its head, the white wisp appeared to grow fists out of its own energy, and the gray wisp had a broken controller being wielded as a hammer.

 **Lost Consoul D-G Blaster: Lv. 4 DARK Zombie ATK:1950/DEF:150**

 **Lost Consoul Nigiosid: Lv.4 DARK Zombie/Base ATK:0/DEF:1500**

 **Lost Consoul Zixfojex: Lv.8 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:2500**

"Now, Equip Magic, **Consoul Gauntlet of Power** , hatsudo!" An eerie-looking metal glove emerged, which Nigiosid shot its hand through and clenched, causing power to crackle through it. "This card has two effects. The one I choose reduces my monster's Attack and Defense Points to 0 in order to allow me to use one less Material for an Xyz Summon if Nigiosid is used!" The electricity seemed to weaken Nigiosid, but then the glove split in two, covering its other arm.

 **Lost Consoul Nigiosid ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Another Xyz Summon!" Zaman realized.

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon Lost Consoul Nigiosid to Lost Consoul D-G Blaster de Obarei!" Both the wisps turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" A red spiral portal opened up in the ground, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Another blue wisp, much brighter than the others, flared to life and already began taking a humanoid shape, even before black-and-white armor began to attach to its body. Metallic boots, gloves, and a chestplate formed, creating a fully humanoid form with the build of a fighter. "Arawareyo, Lost Consoul Santonshiro!" Armor attached to the head, forming a helmet with a solid blue mask, curved wires coming out the sides. The mask glowed brightly as the creature made the energy from his gloves flare, letting out a loud, echoing yell as two purple Overlay Units orbited him.

 **Lost Consoul Santonshiro: Rank 4 DARK Zombie/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:0 2 Overlay Units**

"Lost Consoul Nigiosid no kouka hatsudo! When it's used as a Material for an Xyz Summon, I can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster that's Level 4 or lower from my Deck!" The orange wisp reformed on the field, but it merely formed into a large hand, opening to reveal a familiar blue wisp. "Koi, Lost Consoul Sannix!" The orange wisp faded before armor attached to the blue wisp, reforming the spiky-torsoed mechanical zombie.

 **Lost Consoul Sannix: Lv.4 DARK Zombie ATK:1300/DEF:1200**

"Now, Magus Attarrin no kouka hatsudo!" Attarrin snapped its fingers, shutting off one of its towers before cloaking its hand in black energy. "By deactivating one Soul Tower, I an attach one Level 4 or lower monster on either side of the field to an Xyz Monster I control as an Overlay Unit!" Attarrin let out another laugh before firing a bolt of energy at Sannix, converting it into an Overlay Unit and forcing it to orbit Santonshiro. "Now, for the main event. I put Number 64 into Defense Mode!" The creature growled and sat down, crossing its arms and hammer in front of itself.

 **Number 64 DEF:400**

"Now, Lost Soul Chimera, prepare to attack!"

"Nani? But you just switched it into Defense Mode!" Zaman cried.

"Hahahaha, you fool. My monster has the ability to attack while it's in Defense Mode, but it's not just any attack..." Vector widened one of his eyes frighteningly wide. "It's a direct attack!" Zaman recoiled, Kohaku just narrowing his eyes. "Lost Soul Chimera, attack the hero boy directly! KILL HIM!" Growling, Chimera's left claw glowed ominously before it launched its arm toward Kohaku, intent on cleaving him with his claw. "Even if its Attack Points are reduced by half by doing this, it's still more than enough to end you!" He let out a maniacal laugh as the claw bore down on its target.

 **Number 64 ATK:1600**

"...You REALLY don't get me." Kohaku said simply. "Dizzy-kun, lemme show them your power!"

Hearing this, Dizzy smiled before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a silver coin with the Greek letter Alpha on it. "You got it, Kohaku! Show him why you're the Alphomega!" He threw his coin to Kohaku, who caught and gripped it in his hand, the coin giving off a silver glow.

Kohaku's gold coin resonated with the silver coin, and then his own facedown began to glow with silver light. "Trap, hatsudo! **Alpha Cyclone**!" He pointed forward as the facedown flipped up, unleashing a powerful red cyclone. "If I'm about to take damage, this power redirects the damage to the inflicter!" Chimera's claw was trapped in the wind, the creature roaring in intense pain as the wind battered it. It was eventually forced to pull its arm back, but doing so sent out blades of wind in its direction.

Vector freaked upon seeing the incoming blades. "Trap, hatsudo! Life-Time Reversal!"

"Not happening! Alpha Cyclone also destroys all Magic and Trap Cards controlled by the person who inflicted the damage, and you can't activate them in response, either!"

"Nani?!" The red wind blades sliced and diced his entire backrow, shredding Life-Time Reversal and any other cards that happened to be there to ribbons, before flying toward him. Throwing up his host's arms, the wind swept him off his feet, slicing the essence of Vector directly and making him scream in pain before he landed, hard.

 **Vector LP:2400**

"Yosh! Way to go, Koha-kun!" Dizzy shouted.

"I don't even know what's going on, but this is spectacular." Doc, now back to normal, mused.

"Yeah, spill, Dizzy." Cleo said. "What's the deal?"

Dizzy looked back at them. "...I'm gonna have to tell you later. It's one hell of a long story."

Vector slowly got his controlled body back to its feet, staring through Shido's hair with a violently pissed-off glare, panting heavily. "Kisama... KISAMA!"

"Next time you want a victim, Vector, take note." Kohaku said, pointing at him. "Stay in your own timeline, and let Yuma crush you like a good bug!"

His eye twitching, Vector let out an enraged, distorted roar. "Santonshiro, attack Wonderful Red!" He shrieked, Santonshiro pounding his fist before leaping into the air.

"Attacking with 2500 Attack Points? Have you lost your mind?" Kohaku asked. However, his mind answered him sarcastically. 'What am I thinking, of course he has.'

"Magus Attarrin no kouka hatsudo! By deactivating 2 Soul Towers, one Xyz Monster I control cannot be destroyed by battle this turn!" Attarrin snapped his fingers, causing two of his Towers to shut off. Black energy came from the dulled Towers, flying over to Santonshiro and causing the energy coming from his gloves to darken.

 **Lost Consoul Magis Attarrin: 3 Active Soul Towers**

"Does he not notice the complete Attack Point deficit?" Zaman wondered.

"Santonshiro no kouka hatsudo!" The warrior grabbed one of his Overlay Units and crushed it in his hand, causing his arm to burst into blue flames. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, all of my opponent's monsters are treated as having their original Attack Points until the end of the Damage Step!" Santonshiro then yelled and threw a blue fireball from a punch, the fireball exploding on Kohaku's field and torching all his monsters.

 **Wonderful Red ATK:2500**

 **Wonder Tokens ATK:1500**

"Prepare to lose your best monster! Eternal Inferno Kick!" Holding his arms out to the sides, Santonshiro floated up into the air before charging down like a meteor, his foot engulfed in blue flames.

Kohaku saw the incoming attack, but all he did was shake his head. "It's official. You've lost your head." Wonderful Red narrowed his eyes as his fist glowed red, then he clashed his fist with Santonshiro's foot.

"Don't forget Attarrin's effect." Vector told him with a grin. "Thanks to that, your Wonderful Red will be the only one destroyed. And when he is, Santonshiro's other effect will destroy all other monsters with lower original Attack Points than his!"

"...That assumes he IS destroyed." Kohaku mused. Out of nowhere, Wonderful Red swiped his arm, knocking Santonshiro off balance before socking him right in the chest, knocking him back to Vector's field.

"NANI?!" Vector shrieked.

"You didn't REALLY think it would be that easy, did you? Thanks to Alphomega Coin, the Composition Monster that gave my monsters their new power is indestructible while face-up on the field!" The Alphomega Coin on his chest then glowed brightly, dispelling the flames of Santonshiro's effect and restoring the monsters' power.

 **Wonderful Red ATK:6100**

 **Wonder Tokens ATK:3100**

"Maybe you should have tried going for one of my Tokens."

"He couldn't have, Kohaku. I just checked." Zaman told Kohaku. "Santonshiro can only attack the strongest monster on the opponent's field."

"Huh. Well, never mind then." Kohaku mused. "I actually forgot that Wonderful Red prevents enemy monsters from attacking my Tokens, anyway." He scratched behind his head with a sheepish smile. "What a time to forget that." However, he then smirked at Vector after saying that, making it clear that he didn't actually forget it.

Seeing Kohaku's smirk just pissed Vector off more and more, a loud screech escaping from within his gritted teeth. "I will end you... BOTH OF YOU!" He roared. "I will crush you until there is nothing left on my next turn!"

"That assumes you HAVE a next turn." Kohaku told him, making Vector give a grunting "huh?" in response. "There's nothing else you can do, so..."

"Ore no turn... Draw!" Zaman cut in, drawing his card and smiling when he saw it. "Are you sure you can't see the future yourself, Kohaku?"

"My future may be clouded..." Kohaku said with closed eyes before opening them. "...but his is as clear as crystal."

"This is true as can be. Magic Card, **Timeline Split** , hatsudo!" As Zaman's card was activated, Medieval Wyvern was surrounded by a glass panel. "This card destroys one Timewarp Monster I control, but in doing so, the monster used as Material is placed in my Event Horizon, gaining Eon Counters equal to that monster's Level!" The panel then shattered, only to reveal another panel that showed Temporal Ouroboros, the snake not moving at all. The shards of the original panel then gathered above it, forming six more panels. "Furthermore, Magic Card, **Time Jump** , hatsudo! This card immediately gives a monster in my Event Horizon two more Eon Counters!" Two more panels appeared above the snake.

 **Temporal Ouroboros: 8 Eon Counters**

"Ikuze. The Level 2 Temporal Ouroboros with 8 Eon Counters... Past Revolution!" Once again, the images merged together to show Ouroborus spinning... but it was spinning the other way, going in reverse. Instead of turning white like before, the creature began turning black. "An era comes to an end, but one survives wreathed in flames! Come forth to the future, and bring devastation to evil!" Temporal Ouroboros separated from its tail and charged the panel, appearing to become larger and grow arms and legs as the panel was covered by blue light. "Taimuwaapu Shoukan! Emerge... Reberu Fu-roku (Level -6)! Temporal Extinction Rex!" The light faded from the creature that emerged from the panel, only for said creature to destroy the panel with an explosion of flame. A huge, black, purple and red dinosaur stomped the ground with its clawed feet, armor of molten ore covering them. Rocky spikes marred its scaly back like shrapnel, extending into its long, thick tail. Its arms ended in four-clawed hands, and its chest possessed lines of molten veins, the veins spreading from a clock face on the chest. Yellow eyes glowed on the head, a low growl exposing sharp teeth, before the beast let out an earth-shattering, explosion-like roar.

 **Temporal Extinction Rex: Lv.6 TIME Dinosaur/Timewarp ATK:2800/DEF:2000**

"Did he say Level NEGATIVE 6?!" Kohaku, Vector, and Chrono all cried at the same time. Everyone watching gave an equally loud exclamation of awe.

"Timewarp Monsters cross timelines to both futures and pasts. The future holds higher Levels... but the past regresses them to Negative Levels." Zaman explained. "However, these Levels are just as capable of raw power! Extinction Rex no kouka hatsudo!" Letting out a loud roar, Extinction Rex's body became super-heated, its magma armor bubbling. "When this card is Timewarp Summoned, all monsters controlled by the opponent that were Summoned from the Extra Deck are destroyed!"

"Nani?!" Vector cried. The dinosaur leapt into the air with agility that didn't fit its huge body, only to come crashing back down like a burning meteor, impacting the ground and sending out a wave of flames. The flames caught Attarrin, Santonshiro, and Chimera in the blaze, singing their pieces and causing their bodies to deteriorate (Attarrin letting out a pained scream), before explosions rocked his whole field.

"That oughta teach him!" Kohaku cried.

As the smoke began to clear, though, two silhouettes could be seen. One of them was Shido's body, but the other... "Nani?" Zaman cried. The smoke finally cleared to reveal another Twin Tail Token, grinning maliciously at Zaman.

 **Twin Tail Token: Lv.8 LIGHT Zombie ATK:1600/DEF:800**

"I'm... not done yet!" Vector cried, panting heavily. "I was able to Summon another Twin Tail Token... before Chimera was destroyed! And Twin Tail Tokens... cannot be destroyed by card effects!" At that moment, Extinction Rex let out a low growl as its magma armor began to cool, turning into solid rock.

 **Temporal Extinction Rex ATK:1400**

"Heeheeheeheehee, I figured as much. Such an ability to destroy the entire field had to have some kind of drawback." Vector giggled. "I didn't even need to summon this Token. You can't win!"

"This is true: When Extinction Rex's ability is used, its original Attack Points are cut in half." Zaman mused. "But there's one thing that's good to know about drawbacks, Vector."

"And what might that be?"

Zaman gave him a hard stare. "You always bring ways to overcome them!"

"Feh! Ridiculous." Vector scoffed. "Like you'd just so happen to have something like that in your hand."

The timewalker smirked. "True... not my _hand_. Trap, hatsudo! **Future Flash**!" His facedown flipped up, making Vector freak upon realizing one was still there. "This card Special Summons a Timewarp Monster with a positive Level from the Graveyard with 800 more Attack Points for one turn! Yomigaere, Temporal Medieval Wyvern!" A wormhole opened up, allowing the armored wyvern to shoot out and soar in the sky before retaking a spot on the field.

 **Temporal Medieval Wyvern ATK:3200**

"No... NO!" Vector whimpered, backstepping. "This cannot be!"

"I'm afraid it is! This boss battle is over!" Kohaku cried, nodding at Zaman.

Zaman nodded back. "Temporal Medieval Wyvern, attack the Twin Tail Token!" Roaring, Medieval Wyvern took to the air, circled around, and dove down, piercing the Token with its lances. The creature's death scream echoed as it exploded, Vector trying to hold off the force of the blast.

 **Vector LP:800**

Vector managed to stay on his feet as the blast died, only for him to hear the sound of footsteps, LOUD ones, getting ever closer. Looking up, Vector's eyes slowly went wide in fear when he saw Extinction Rex looming over him, growling menacingly. "W-Wait! You realize that defeating me will not fix things, don't you?" He cried, his voice having turned almost begging. "You have no way to remove the card from this boy, and even if you did, I've been in here long enough to become one with him! No matter what you do, I will live on in him, and I will have my victory one way or another!"

Zaman gave a loud, frustrated sigh. "Shut up already! You've lost, you insane creature!" He snapped his fingers, and the dinosaur's mouth began to glow before it roared in Vector's face, unleashing a powerful burst of flame as it did. Vector was bathed in the temporal flames, screaming in agony as his influence started to fade, Shido's voice slowly reverting to normal. Eventually, the boy's body merely fell limply to the ground.

 **Kohaku LP:1300**

 **Zaman LP:2800**

 **Vector LP:0 - LOSER**

The buzzer blared, showing Kohaku and Zaman as the winners. Kohaku's friends cheered, looking around at each other to make sure they were all right. As the Augmented Reality began to vanish, Kohaku reverted to his normal form, and Zaman pressed a few buttons on his watch, causing his glove to glow cyan. "He had a point, Zeke." Kohaku said. "How exactly are we gonna save Shido?:

"Simple." Zaman said, pressing a button on his watch. The sound of a distorted clock chime was heard, and time around them slowed drastically until it finally stopped. "I'm going to reverse the flow of time around him. If I'm lucky, I should be able to reverse any damage Vector did to his mind while in him." He pressed another button, causing Shido to glow blue, and the sound of a clock ticking could be heard echoing in reverse. "Hopefully this will reverse the damage done to the timestream as well." Despite time being stopped, Shido lightly groaned as time seemed to go backwards, undoing any minor damages to his body. Zaman looked at Kohaku without breaking his focus, and saw that he looked worried while watching. "...The hero's burden."

"Are?" Kohaku wondered.

"That look on your face. The concern for the innocent ones who get dragged into the fight. That's the hero's burden."

"Yeah... He didn't do anything to deserve this."

"Very few people ever do, Kohaku. But you know what makes you different? That feeling you have right now."

Kohaku looked confused. "But... I thought all the heroes didn't want to get innocents caught in their battles."

"They do, I mean, they don't..." Zaman started to trip over his words, too focused on dealing with Shido to make a proper response. "I mean... I was talking about what makes you different from Vector. As long as you have those feelings, you'll still be a hero, but you can't let those feelings consume you."

The boy just blinked. "You're really confusing me now."

Before Zaman could say anything else, however, a loud stomping sound was heard. The two looked to see that Chrono had landed on the ground before them, and he was glaring daggers at Zaman. "Give me those cards!"

Zaman backed up, keeping one hand trained on Shido. "You really think I'm going to let you have that Number again? After all the hell you've caused?"

"I don't care about the Number!" Chrono growled. "Give me those Timewarp Monsters! The power to cross time in a Deck, that's what I want!"

"Forget it." Zaman replied with narrowed eyes. "A cretin like you with no respect for the mechanics of time could never HOPE to possess them!"

"You wanna bet?" The time Sykonetyk asked, his shoulder pad glowing blue as if he was preparing to attack. As this happened, the temporal reversal around Shido caused the Number to leave his body, floating over to Zaman's grasp.

Chrono gathered blue energy into his hand, but he was stopped by his arm being grabbed. "Chrono, we gotta go!" Ourano, who was the one holding his arm, told him.

Chrono growled, trying to wrench his arm free. "I'm not leaving without those cards!"

"The BOSS said we gotta go!" Ourano told him.

"Tell him he can WAIT!" Chrono then finally pulled his arm free, swatting Ourano's hand away.

Ourano was startled by Chrono's outburst. He could see an unfamiliar look on his eyes, one of irrationality. "Dude, what's gotten into you?" The space Sykonetyk asked. "They're just stupid cards! We don't need those!"

Chrono didn't say anything in response, merely ceasing his planned attack and staring at Zaman. "Mark my words, I WILL make those cards MINE!"

"Good luck with that." Zaman told him bluntly. "The only one who controls their power right now is me... and I certainly have no intention of sharing them with YOU."

Any retort was stopped by Ourano stepping in front of Chrono. "Keep 'em! We got more important things to do!" His own shoulder pad glowed pink as space around them began to distort. Chrono never lost his glare before the distortion teleported them away.

"I'm likely not going to hear the end of that." Kohaku mused.

"Probably not." Zaman replied as he surrounded the Number in a cyan glow, seemingly sealing it within a film of energy. "I guess I should apologize for making him be more of a nuisance for you."

Kohaku sighed. "It's not your fault. He would've been on me like a bad itch eventually. Considering I don't even know how many of them there are, I wouldn't be surprised if they ALL swarmed me at one point."

"I suppose, but he's likely going to use you as a vent for his frustrations since he can't get these." Zaman held up Extinction Rex and Medieval Wyvern as part of his point.

"How did you even get those, anyway?" Kohaku asked.

"I created them. It took technology that exists outside of time itself to make them." Zaman said, Kohaku being surprised that he was a cardmaker as well as a time-traveler. "I hope that one day, perhaps I CAN share this power with my timeline, so I've gone through the different eras to get an understanding of the other Summons. Hopefully, they can help get this right."

"You'll figure it out someday." Kohaku said, making Zaman see that he was smiling again. "I don't know where you come from in time originally, but I wouldn't mind seeing my kids use those cards."

Zaman gave a light laugh. "Thanks. Well, I better get this back to Yuma. If he has it, then it's likely all this will be reverse." He started to head off, but stopped to look back. "Do you...want to see my space outside time?"

"It's tempting... but I think I'll pass." Kohaku replied, looking at his friends. They were still frozen in time, but he was more focused on their smiles. "The world I've got is enough for me."

"Suit yourself. Here." He tossed Kohaku an item, which he caught and saw that it was a strange watch. "If you ever want to talk with someone in the same situation, just press the button."

Kohaku smiled at the watch. "Arigatou."

Zaman nodded, giving a two-finger salute. "Ja ne, Koha-kun." With that, he walked through the time portal, which closed behind him. Time slowly began to flow as normal, and Kohaku went back to his friends, who swarmed him and started badgering him about what had just happened. While this was happening, Shido slowly woke up, sitting up and looking around with confusion, uncertain what he was doing.

Back in his base, Zaman was merely staring up at the ceiling, seemingly looking at nothing. Touko peeked around the corner to see him, noticing the sad smile on his face. "You okay, Zeke?"

"Yeah." Zaman replied, wiping a tear from his eyes. "I guess I just didn't think I'd find a kindred spirit in another time."

Touko walked up to him and smiled at him. "With so many people out there, how could you not?"

"I guess so. Too bad I'm probably not going to see much of him."

He felt his girlfriend's hand on his shoulder. "Maybe not... but you'll never forget him, right?"

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Yeah... I don't think I could forget him."

*End Flashback* *Back to when Zaman met up with Yuma and Kotori*

"So after that Duel, I set the coordinates for a point in your time after Vector had given out that Number, and found my way here to return it." Zaman concluded.

"Sugee... That sounds like one hell of a mission." Yuma mused.

"I don't know why Yudin-san decided to vent to you, of all people. No offense." Kotori said. "He couldn't have said it to one of his friends or something?"

"No offense taken." Zaman replied. "I guess when you feel overwhelmed, you're willing to talk to anyone just to get it off your chest." The two nodded as Zaman pulled out the card. "If that piece of Vector is still in it," he handed Yuma the card as he said this, "you should take some extra precautions."

"Arigatou." Yuma replied as he took the card. "I'll make sure Astral takes care of it."

"My pleasure to help. Anything to help make up for what I did." Zaman looked to Kotori, almost instinctively giving a light bow. "Gomen."

Kotori smiled at him. "You're doing a good job, Zaman. We appreciate what you've done."

The time-traveler nodded before standing back up. "I just wish I could do more, but this is your fight, Yuma. Though, if you do need any help across the timestream..." He pulled out another copy of the watch he gave Kohaku and tossed it to him. "...don't hesitate to hit that button."

Yuma examined the watch, Byron and Chris looking intrigued by it as well. "What's it do? Call you?"

"Yep. It sends a signal to my base outside of time, and forwards it to me when I'm not busy with other matters. After all, when it comes to time, 'when' is relative."

"Cool! Arigatou!"

"No problem." Zaman checked his own watch. "Well, I'd better be off."

"Yeah, we'll handle things from here. And Zaman?"

"Eh?" Yuma didn't actually say anything to Zaman. He merely gave a thumbs-up with that Tsukumo grin. Zaman smiled back and nodded as a time portal opened up in front of him, and he walked through it, emerging from the other side in front of a computer in the dimension outside time. However, once there, his smile faded, replaced by a serious look. "You'll need all the help you can get, Yuma." He looked up at the monitor, which was showing the image of a young girl Yuma's age, having a very similar hairstyle as him. "You and her both."

Meanwhile, Vector's energy body floated within a small enclosure of energy. He looked at his hand, which had a small flare around it, only for the flare to vanish. He clenched his fist so hard that if he wasn't in energy form at the moment, he might've actually punctured his skin. "The longer I have to wait... the more you will witness my wrath, Tsukumo... I await the day."

*Kohaku's timeline*

Chrono and Ourano teleported into a dark building, Ourano looking relieved. "Man, I thought the boss was gonna make us disappear for this." He said, briefly flashing back to earlier.

*Audio-Only Flashback*

 _"You IDIOTS! Did you not think of what your actions would do to the timeline?! I warned you not to change history! If the world ends up doomed because of you, I will make certain you regret it! Stay focused on your task, and don't bring other ages into this!"_

*End Flashback*

The space Sykonetyk sighed. "We got off REALLY lucky this time." He said, only to get an unexpected response: Chrono punched him right in the arm. "OW! Bro, what was that for?"

"WHY did you pull me away?!" Chrono griped.

Ourano held his arm from the pain. "I didn't have a choice! You know that what the boss says goes!"

"If I had come back with those DAMN cards, it would have been worth it."

"Dude, they're just cards!"

"Just CARDS?!" Chrono yelled, getting in his partner's face. "Did you miss the part where they can safely use Negative Levels? That they fully represent my power over time?!"

"It's a freaking gameplay mechanic, dude!" Ourano shot back. "Just because it used time-like themes doesn't make it any more special than your current Deck!"

Chrono seethed, backing off. "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He groaned. His shoulder pad glowed before a blue portal cracked itself open in front of him. "My Deck is nothing compared to those cards, and I will get them one way or another." He walked through the portal without another word, which closed behind him.

Ourano could only stare at where Chrono used to be, but the look on his face perfectly summed up his worries. "Aw, man... this is definitely not gonna end well. For anyone."

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Lost Consoul D-G Blaster  
Level 4 DARK Zombie  
ATK:1950/DEF:150  
If this card is attacked: You can change this card's battle position, and if you do, neither player takes battle damage from this battle.

Lost Consoul Nigiosid  
Level 4 DARK Zombie/Base  
ATK:0/DEF:1500  
If this card is used as material for the Xyz Summon of a Zombie Xyz Monster: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie monster from your Deck. Its effects are negated.

Lost Consoul Zixfojex  
Level 8 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:2500  
 _ **Effects Currently Unconfirmed**_

Alpha HERO - Mega Mask  
Quality 1 LIGHT Warrior/Composition  
ATK:500/DEF:500  
1 Level 1 Base + 4 monsters in your Graveyard  
 ** _Effects Currently Unknown_**

Alpha HERO - Wonderful Red  
Quality 8 LIGHT Warrior/Composition  
ATK:2500/DEF:2000  
1 "Alpha HERO" Base Composition Monster + 1+ (max. 7) monsters in your Graveyard, including exactly 1 "Pixel HERO - Red Blazer"  
Gains 500 ATK for each monster you control other than this card. Once per turn: You can deactivate 1 of this card's materials; Special Summon as many "Wonder Tokens" (Warrior/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 1500/DEF 0) as possible. Monsters your opponent controls cannot target Tokens you control for attacks.

Lost Consoul Santonshiro  
Rank 4 DARK Zombie/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:0  
3 Level 4 "Lost Consoul" monsters  
This card can only attack the monster your opponent controls with the highest ATK. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field become their original ATK and DEF. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Destroy all monsters your opponent controls with less original ATK than this card.

Temporal Extinction Rex  
Level -6 TIME Dinosaur/Timewarp  
ATK:2800/DEF:2000  
1 Level 2 "Temporal" monster  
When this card is Timewarp Summoned: You can destroy all monsters your opponent controls that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, but if you do, halve this card's original ATK. **_Rest of Effects Unconfirmed_**

Alphomega Coin  
Normal Spell Card  
Send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard; if you Composition Summon a "Alpha HERO" Composition Monster this turn, all monsters you control gain ATK equal to the highest Quality on the field x 200, also that Composition Monster cannot be destroyed (by battle or by card effect) this turn.

Consoul Mindlink  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
If you control a "Lost Consoul" Composition Monster: Special Summon a number of "Lost Consoul" monsters from your Deck in Attack Position, up to the number of active Composition Materials that monster has, but if you do, those monsters cannot change their battle positions until your opponent's next End Phase.

Consoul Gauntlet of Power  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Lost Consoul" monster. Activate 1 of the following effects:  
* Reduce the equipped monster's ATK/DEF to 0, and if you do, the next time you would Xyz Summon using this card as a material, you can use 1 less Xyz Material than required.  
* _ **Effect Unknown**_

Timeline Split  
Normal Spell Card  
Destroy 1 Timewarp Summoned monster you control; place its Timewarp Material Monster into your Event Horizon, and if you do, place a number of Eon Counters equal to either the destroyed monster's Level (if positive) or the destroyed monster's Level multiplied by -1 (if negative).

Time Jump  
Normal Spell Card  
Place 2 Eon Counters on 1 monster in your Event Horizon.

Alpha Cyclone  
Counter Trap Card  
If you would take damage while you control an "Alpha HERO" monster: Your opponent takes that damage instead, then destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls. Your opponent cannot active cards or effects in response to this card's activation.

Future Flash  
Normal Trap Card  
Special Summon 1 Timewarp Monster with a positive Level from your Graveyard, and if you do, it gains 800 ATK. Send it to the Graveyard during the End Phase.

* * *

 **Vile: Plot twist (for anyone not on YCW)! Timewarp Monsters can possess Negative Levels!**

 **Kohaku: ...You really do have a soft spot for Dark Synchro Monsters, don't you?**

 **Vile: You could tell? I always felt they were underused, honestly. Yes, I know, Negative Levels are essentially the precursor to Ranks (hence why Negative Level Timewarps are actually power-scaled according to equivalent Ranks), but in a way, I still have a soft spot for that mechanic.**

 **Yuma: That Chrono guy sounds like a real basket case!**

 **Kohaku: Yeah, I'm not looking forward to meeting him in the actual fic. It's gonna be one heck of a clash.**

 **Vile: That it will, Kohaku, but it'll come in due time. Whenever that time is, I have no idea, because I'm way off from it. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Hopefully you enjoyed my 100th story, even if it wasn't that glamorous! IDK when my next work will come out, but when the time comes, I'll see ya! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
